The Greatest Thing
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: RobinXoc. With the passing of their father, Emily and Maria Merryweather move to their uncle's in Moonacre. Discovering the feud between their family and the De Noir's Emily wants to know why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

…"_I love you," she declared. George brushed the snow out of his hair as it gently drifted down around them._

"_You love me? After all this time and you finally have the breath to say it back?" he responds. She looks straight into his eyes._

"_Yes, I did not know it before but I finally realize what I've been feeling. I know it has been a while but I had to be sure." George looked away, mulling over what she had just told him, before his heart couldn't take t and he rushed towards her-_

"Emily! We must leave for your father's funeral now," came the shout of one Miss Heliotrope. Emily sighed and put her quill down; she'll never be able to finish her novel at this rate.

Checking her black dress over in the mirror and straightening the hat and birdcage veil on her head, she proceeded out of her room and down to the foyer where she saw her younger sister, Maria, fashionably dressed as ever despite the occasion, standing next to the nagging governess, Miss Heliotrope.

Once she joined them they headed outside and stood next to the carriage: the carriage that held their father's body in his coffin. The procession began, heading to the graveyard on the foggy day in London. Not many were in the procession for not many appreciated their father, Emily hardly liked her father but he was family and for at least now she had to mourn, it was the norm for society after all.

Unlike her younger sister, she knew that their father was a no good money philanderer who pandered away all their money leaving them with nothing. That was why, before the week was out, they had to leave their London home for their uncle's home way out in Moonacre Valley.

They arrived at the gravesite, right next to their mothers, and the funeral began. The coffin was placed into the ground and words were said on behalf of his soul to help protect it. That was another difference between herself and her sister, she was an academic and believed in the natural world, something un-thought of for young girls, while her sister believes in an afterlife of either Heaven or Hell. Maria also loved fairy tales and romance novels, just like the kind Emily secretly wrote.

"Amen," finished the priest and one after the other the sisters place a single rose on their father's grave then on their mother's. As they were walking back to stand next to Miss Heliotrope Emily couldn't help but notice her sister looking off to the side. Taking a chance and looking in the same direction she saw a flash of a figure in black as they walked away. Not caring Emily returned to the rest of the funeral while Maria took one more disappointing look in that direction to find the figure gone.

This meeting with the lawyer seemed very pointless to Emily. She knew what was to happen, the only thing she couldn't have predicted was that their father left a book of old fairy tales to her sister, well more precisely to them but she had no use for the old make believe stories. Maria happily accepted it and clutched to it with all her might as they proceeded back to their home to pack. They left in the morning with no hope of returning in the near future.

Emily had just finished packing her writing utensils and the first draft of her novel when there was a small knock on the door. Judging how light the footsteps were prior to them stopping in front of her door she knew it was Maria.

"Come in," said Emily as she placed her bag by the door. She had one dress laid out on a chair for her to wear while travelling and was already in her night gown. Her sister walked in, in a similar fashion, and she took a glance around the room.

"Packed already?" she asked as her eyes finally settled on her sister who was sitting on her bed.

"Yes. We leave in the morning, and really this is no longer our house, we merely are allowed to stay here till our things are packed. I'd rather not stay any longer then needed, I do not need charity," replied Emily as she started running a brush through her long, wavy, dark hair.

"So that's it? You weren't going to fight for us to stay here. I was hoping, you being the intellectual one, that you would put a stop to this or find a way for us to live in the city," said Maria shocked at how easily her sister had given into the demands of the city.

"What could I possibly have done? A smart woman is hardly desired in this society and when I do speak my mind, not only do you condone it, but my words are merely ignored. Plus our father owed the city, and many others, the only way we would be able to stay in the city is if we had money, which we do not. Plus I'm rather excited at a country life, something new and exciting," she said placing her brush on her desk and turning to her sister.

"Exciting? That's funny coming from you; you've never done anything exciting in your life. All you do is hide away in your room and read books on history and other boring topics. Why don't you read the book father left us, could do you some good," said Maria getting slightly angry at her sister. She was too logical and not like the other girls in the city who were more like Maria, loving fashion and tales of romance and mystical beings.

"Is there a point as to why you are postponing my sleep or did you just want to try and tell me, your older sister, how to live my life?" she asked keeping her face expressionless and staring her sister down who shifted.

"Fine," said Maria glaring at her sister before turning on her heel and leaving out the door, closing it a little harder than needed. Emily sighed and walked over to her light switch.

"What part of 'it isn't our house anymore doesn't the girl understand'?" she murmured to herself before turning the light off and climbing into bed.

The next morning Emily was dressed in a simple emerald green dress with a black cloak draped around her shoulders. She had placed her bags in the back of the carriage with the help of her uncle's faithful servant, Digweed. She had bade their old servants adieu and expressed her much appreciation for all they had done for them. She now only waited for her sister, who would not put that book down that was left to her, and for Miss Heliotrope who she learned had decided to come along with them.

"How long does it take to get to Moonacre Valley, Digweed?" asked Emily as she looked at him as he petted the horse who was getting bored.

"Day long journey, miss," he said, "we best be off soon."

"I could not agree more," she said turning to face the front door. Digweed just smiled at the girl, he quite liked her, she was not what he expected for a city girl.

Maria finally emerged from the house with her bag and Emily sighed and waited as her sister nodded to the house staff and Miss Heliotrope emerged from the house. Emily then climbed up onto the carriage and sat next to where Digweed would sit and pulled out a quill and a notebook.

"Er, Miss Emily, are you not going to sit in the carriage?" asked Digweed after he put the bags in the back and Miss Heliotrope and Maria looked at her.

"Is this part of your sense of adventure?" asked Maria mockingly.

"Oh, dear, it isn't proper for a lady to sit up on a carriage," said Miss Heliotrope as she straightened her glasses.

"Proper or not, I really couldn't care less. I merely want to observe our surroundings as we go, for I have not seen the countryside before, and map our progress so I know which way we have come. Also I'd rather not be stuck an entire day in a tiny carriage with two other people. Now may we depart?" she asked bluntly looking down at the two.

"Oh, well…" said Miss Heliotrope as she trailed off. Maria gave her sister an odd look before climbing into the carriage with Miss Heliotrope behind her. Digweed climbed up and sat next to Emily as he took the reigns.

"Ready?" he asked looking at her. Emily pulled the hood on her cloak up and smiled at him.

"Ready," she said. He snapped the reigns and the carriage jolted into movement.

As the carriage carried on, Emily took notes of which way they turned and made rough sketches of various animals she saw. She had decided that she was going to enjoy staying with the uncle she had never met. She could learn just as much in the country as she could in the city. Yes obtaining news would be difficult but there are ways. She had also already discussed arrangements with her publisher: she would send her completed manuscripts by carrier for there was a nearby town. And who knows, living in the country might give her new ideas for her novels.

The road was a little bumpy but Digweed just assured her that the bumpy road means they were getting closer. It was well into the afternoon by now anyway, they stopped only for a half hour to enjoy lunch in a small field.

"Digweed, have you worked for my uncle long?" she asked after sketching a swallow.

"Yes, for many years now," he said smiling at fond memories in his head.

"What is he like?" she asked looking at Digweed as he looked at her and smiled.

"He is a kind man, mostly keeps to his study. But lately, he seems rather lonely," Digweed then looked around him to make sure no one was listening, which was an absurd thought since they were atop a carriage that was moving at a reasonable pace. He leaned towards Emily and she leaned towards him, "he once was to be married. Beautiful lady named Loveday."

"What happened then to call off the marriage?" she asked.

"Turns out she was a De Noir. Do you know of the feud between the families?"

"Never heard of it."

"Well for generations the Merryweathers and the De Noirs have been pretty much at war with each other. Loveday tried to unite the families but Benjamin wouldn't allow it, felt it was his duty to remain true to his family."

"What caused this rift between families?"

"Tell me, have you received a book from your father?"

"Yes The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley. I can't say that I didn't notice the similar name in the book and the location where uncle resides; I let Maria have the book, she has a tendency to love those fanciful tales of magic and princesses."

"You might want to read it, brush up on family history."

"How is that family history?" asked Emily as Digweed brought the carriage to a halt at some irons gates. He smirked at her and got down from the carriage. Emily sighed and rubbed her forehead, surely he couldn't enjoy that silly nonsense like her young sister.

Emily was about to write down some more notes about the gate when she heard a thump on the carriage. She then heard her sister begin screaming and she turned around right as her sister dragged her needle across the attacker's hand. Emily stood up to help her sister when she made eye contact with the man atop the carriage; he was the one that she saw at the funeral.

As his eyes met hers he stopped his whining over his hand and stared straight back. He couldn't see much of her face for her hood caused shadows to cover her face but he knew that this was the elder girl that was at the funeral. He shook off the shock and was about to go for her when he flew back off of the carriage as Digweed took the reigns again and was off.

The carriage pulled them through the iron gates and Digweed pulled a lever and the gate fell closed. Emily remained standing, bracing herself against the side of the carriage as it moved. She watched as the two attackers rushed to the gate and became enraged that they had not succeeded in what they were trying to.

"Digweed, please explain this rift between families," said Emily sitting down once more. She didn't know why but she had a feeling that those two boys were of De Noir descent. If there was a feud among families then it only made sense that they would be the only ones that wanted to attack them. For reasons unknown, of course, but when families are at war for such a long time is there a necessity to explain rogue attacks? The boy was at the funeral, that much was true, so he must have known they were indeed Merryweathers, thus giving him the justification he needed to attack blindly.

"I told you, read the book," he said and remained silent.

Emily sighed and began to draw the gates and write out that a key was needed and the lever that was carriage height was needed to pull it down once through.

**A/n:** I recently found this movie on Netflix and saw Tim Curry was in it so I watched it and even though it isn't the best movie (sorry to those you like it, I'm a film student) I somehow fell in love with it.

I have quite a few chapters of this written and I post them as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was a little while before the carriage arrived at the manor and Emily was quite pleased to see it. The sky had darkened reasonably and Emily only wanted to retire for the night and get a good night's sleep before learning all she could about her family and the surrounding land.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the doors and one by one, with Emily in the lead, the ladies got off, or out, off the carriage and took in the manor and its gruff appearance.

"I'm sure it's seen better days," said Emily as she grabbed her bags from Digweed and waited for her sister and Miss Heliotrope to gather their things as well.

A dark figure stood in the entrance way of the manor and they all turned towards it when it spoke.

"Welcome to Moonacre," came the deep voice before it descended the steps and stepped out of the shadows revealing a man who was fairly young, too young to be considered middle-aged, and was dresses better than Digweed so the correct assumption to be made was that this was Sir Benjamin Merryweather.

The three females stepped forward, Miss Heliotrope looking frightened, Maria looking a little sad and frightened, Emily with an unreadable expression.

"Unfortunate circumstances. There we are, nothing to be done," he said looking at the two girls.

"Thank you," replied Emily nodding to her uncle who nodded back. Maria stepped forward and held her and out.

"Pleased to meet you uncle," she said. Benjamin just nodded to her as well before looking at the governess.

"Miss Heliotrope," he said.

"Oh, Sir Benjamin! The journey we had! Just an hour, from this door, we were accosted by rouffians who-" she began in her whimsical tone.

"Please, madame, I will hear your tale some other time," he said before turning around and leading them into the manor. Emily followed quickly after, Maria paused and turned to Miss Heliotrope who walked next to the younger sister in hopes to reassure one another as they entered the manor as well.

They came into the front foyer and Emily was delighted by the magnificent fireplace and chairs set before it. The chairs and the walls were much like the outside of the manor, in need of repair, but she adored it nonetheless.

Thanks to Miss Heliotrope and Maria all of their attentions were then brought to a rather large, black dog panting next to the fireplace and Benjamin.

"His name is Wrolf," said Benjamin noticing what they were shocked about, "There are those that find him alarming; he can kill in an instant. But you're Merryweathers, he very probably won't harm you." The dog barked a couple times at them before Emily placed her bags down and slowly walked over to the dog.

"Emily what are you doing?" asked Miss Heliotrope.

"I told you she was crazy," said Maria as they all watched her stick her hand out towards the dog who's eyes were locked on Emily.

"We are new on his territory, he is feeling threatened and is more scared of us then us of him. All you need to do is get down to their level to show that you are equal and not there to harm and all will be good," explained Emily before falling silent and Wrolf sniffed her hand before rubbing his nose on it. She scooted closer and began to pet the dog before looking at Maria and Miss Heliotrope. "You just have to understand them," she remarked. Benjamin gave out a small smile before catching himself and turning to the girls.

"Shall I show you to your rooms?" he asked just as stern as ever. Emily got up and brushed her skirt off before picking her bags up and turning to her uncle giving him the signal to proceed.

He lit a nearby candle and carried it as he let the way up the darkening staircase to the left of the room. They came to a long hallway that was dark at the end and he stopped and turned to wait for Miss Heliotrope to catch up.

"Miss Heliotrope you room is over there to your right," he said pointing down the long hallway.

"Oh, thank you, Sir Benjamin," she said looking down the hallway. She took a few steps down that way before turning around and holding her hand out to Maria, "come along Maria, I am sure that your room will be next to mine."

"No," said Benjamin, "Her room is up in the tower."

"But, uncle, I…" she said glancing at Miss Heliotrope then back at her uncle.

"Perhaps you would like to inspect your room first before you turn your nose at it," he said heading down a different hallway. Maria followed and Emily was close behind, leaving Miss Heliotrope alone in the hallway.

They headed up many stairs before they came to a small room and to the right was a small door, which, it seemed, only proper for Maria to be in that room. Benjamin motioned to the door before looking at Emily. He headed back down the stairs and Emily followed.

"Good night uncle, sister," shouted Maria before they reached the hallway.

They walked in silence till they arrived to another hallway. There was but a single door there and it was in the middle of the hallway.

"That is your room," he said motioning too it.

"Thank you, for everything. I know it must be difficult to learn your brother's passing and know that you will be taking in three girls you do not know," she said pausing before opening the door.

"Yes, well, it is ones duty to their family," he remarked about to turn away but Emily stopped him.

"About that. Our family, I mean, I was hoping, that being here, I would be able to learn more about out family. I mean I know plenty of my mother's family but I seemingly known nothing about this one, which is peculiar since I, first and foremost, am a Merryweather. Would you be able to teach me more about the family, unless of course you are too busy then would you guide in the right direction to receive this knowledge?" she asked. Benjamin turned to face her and gave her a good look before nodding his head.

"I would be honoured to teach you about our history. Good night, Emily," he said. She smiled in appreciation before he walked back down the hallway. She couldn't help but think about what Digweed had told her, he didn't seem kind at first but it seems there is a soft spot for the family.

She then entered her room and was quite shocked. It was a fairly large room with a canopy bed to the right and at the back. A large wardrobe was to the left and there was a fireplace next to it and a small sitting area. Along the back wall were magnificently huge French doors that opened up to a large balcony that had seating accommodations as well. Everything was a light green, sheer white, yellow, or silver colour, and the architectural design was no doubt Rococo. Things seemed a little rough like the rest of the manor, but she didn't mind, only wished they moved in with their uncle sooner.

Not one to leave things for later, Emily began to unpack what little belongings she had before getting ready for bed and happily giving into a deep slumber.

**A/n:** So now that we are into the story a bit I wanted to apologise for adding yet another 'sister of Maria' fan fiction out there. I try to avoid doing things that have been done a lot but for this story I just had my other character as her sister stuck in my head. I tried to think of other ways but as sister it was best.

Thank you for reading and any reviews I would like that.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A soft beam of sunlight came through the curtains of the French doors and steamed onto her face. She got up and slipped her robe and slippers one before looking out of the window of the doors. She smiled and opened the doors up and stepped out onto the balcony. They sun was just coming up over the trees of the nearby forest and she sat in a chair and looked at the colours.

Once the sun was fully up, She returned back inside and sat down at her desk. It was much too early to head down for breakfast so she decided she would try to finish her novel. That's when she noticed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on her desk.

"Much too early for milk and cookies, is it not?" she asked herself. She picked up a cookie and smelled it before taking a bite: ginger, one of her favourites.

Placing the rest of the cookie down she pulled out her quill and paper and began to write where she left off. An hour past and Emily was so happy to say that she had finished writing her novel. It was complete. Smiling to herself she put it into an envelope and sealed it shut before writing an address and placing it gently on her desk.

Seeing the position of the sun in the sky now, and from the smells wafting up to her, she deduced that it was breakfast time.

She changed into a light blue dress and dark blue velvet jacket, pinned her hair up, and slipped on some boots with low heels before heading down to breakfast.

In the foyer she was greeted by her uncle who was reading something.

"Good morning, Emily, breakfast is just through that door," he said motioning to his left with his hand.

"Oh, excuse me but is that the morning paper?" she asked eyeing what he was reading. She didn't think they would get one here.

"Yes it is," he said looking at her.

"Would you mind if I read it after you?"

"Not at all. Here I am done with it," he said holding it out to her. She nodded and took it.

"Thank you," she said before heading in to the dining room where she saw Miss Heliotrope already with a plate full of food.

"Morning Miss Emily. Did you sleep well?" she asked before putting another forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"Just fine, thank you. And yourself?" asked Emily as she sat down in a chair and placed a napkin on her lap.

"Fine, fine," she said smiling a forced smile and continuing with her breakfast. Emily scared Miss Heliotrope a bit. The governess was originally hired to look after Emily but by then Emily was capable of teaching herself and looking after herself and the fact that someone so young knew how to take care of themselves was not normal and that scared Miss Heliotrope a bit. Emily knew this and sometimes would use it to her advantage or to just mess with the governess.

"And what would you like for breakfast, Miss Emily?" asked Digweed coming over to her.

"Oh, tea with lemon and honey, some fresh fruit, and porridge, if you'd please," she said smiling at him.

"Of course," he said moving about the room grabbing a tea cup and tea and all the other things she requested.

Digweed had just placed her cup of tea with a slice of lemon in it in front of Emily when she heard her uncle greet Maria. They exchanged a few words before Maria came running into the dining room.

"Miss Heliotrope! Tell him. Tell him he can't take my father's book from me!  
>she said leaning on the table next to Emily who stopped stirring her tea to look at her sister. Miss Heliotrope had just put more food in her mouth and looked Maria over.<p>

"Good gracious. Where is your self-restraint?" she asked.

"But he can't go around thinking…" started Maria as Digweed came over to see what the matter was and to place the bowl of cut up fruit in front of Emily.

"Maria!" interjected Miss Heliotrope, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's just keeping it safe somewhere for you. Now sit and have your porridge." Maria reluctantly sat down and Digweed placed a bowl of porridge in front of Maria and another in front of Emily.

Benjamin then entered and took his seat at the head of the table. He began to butter some bread as Emily unfolded the newspaper and began to read, or at least tried for Miss Heliotrope kept talking with a few things from Maria thrown in about their father's book. She was about to say something when uncle did that for.

"Can't a man enjoy a meal in his own home in silence?" he asked causing everyone, including Emily, to look up at him.

"Tell us uncle, why did you invite such noisy women into your nice quiet house? I'd love to know," asked Maria and Emily turned to look at her.

"Maria, you do not ask him that. We are family and he felt it was his duty to his family to look after us. Would you much rather have spent the night on the streets of London?" asked Emily bewildered at her sisters question.

"Yes, my useless brother dies in debt and it falls on me to take you in. The man was cowardly good for nothing," he said looking at Maria.

"Sir Benjamin!" exclaimed Miss Heliotrope before Maria shot up and leaned over Emily to look at their uncle.

"How dare you say that! My father was a colonel!" she yelled.

"Yes, and he died in debt owing money to half the regiment."

"He fought for his country."

"And he gets killed in a backstreet gambling game; borrowed money once too many times from the wrong sort of money lenders," he said. Emily grabbed Maria's sleeve and pulled on it.

"Sit down, Maria and stop yelling at him, you don't understand what father was into so just stop," said Emily scolding her sister.

Benjamin continued as if he hadn't heard them, "He wouldn't take money from me, no he is had too much pride."

"I didn't see you trying to help father," argued Maria glaring daggers at her sister.

"He was never home and when he was he never wanted my help. But you don't get a choice, you are getting my help and you will take it. Maria, I'm your older sister and you must understand that I lost a father too, but he was a lousy father. Our uncle has taken us in with the kindness of his heart so fighting with him won't do any good, if anything we would just be sent back to London to live on the streets and I can assure you that I not anything I wish to experience," said Emily to her sister.

"You know, as you get older you keep acting like your mum or something. You're not my parents, you're not my governess so enough with your life lessons," said Maria letting her pent up feelings towards her sister come out.

"No I am not, I am your older sister, one of the only family members you have left so it is my duty to look after you."

"I never asked for you help, I never asked anything from you. Why would I? You're so dull and boring, why don't you act your age more?"

"Because if I did I would be like you chasing after the latest fashions and boys and make believe stories about princesses. Maria please see the reality of our situation and come to grips with where we are," said Emily. Maria was about to respond when Miss Heliotrope interrupted.

"Girls, please, my indigestion," she said putting a hand on her chest. Emily then turned to Miss Heliotrope.

"Miss Heliotrope, I once read in a medical journal that indigestion was caused by eating too much food, not by your surrounding environment during rough journey or quarrels, so please kindly do not interrupt when I am teaching my baby sister some manners," she said causing her to shut up and glance at her food.

"Emily, if I may," said Benjamin causing everyone to look at him, "you are Merryweathers, and this is where you belong: here at Moonacre. There we are, there is nothing else to be done."

He then got up and left the breakfast area. Maria glared at her sister who merely folded her newspaper and carried it with her towards the door that her uncle left through. She knocked on the closed door and waited. There was no response.

"Uncle, it is Emily. Might I be able to talk to you?" she asked. There was a paused.

"Come in," he said. She walked in and Wrolf walked over to her. She petted his head before glancing around the room. It was both a study and a library. The walls were lined with shelves of books and on one wall there was a large fireplace and before it was a desk and a large chair where her Uncle was sitting.

"Please have a seat," he said after rubbing his forehead and motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down and noticed that on his desk was the book that he took from Maria just this morning. He saw her eyeing it and put his elbows on it.

"I will not be returning the book, if that is what you want," he said as she looked up at him.

"Oh, no, you have your reasons. I wanted to ask you if there was a way to send a package to the city?" she asked.

"There are ways. But may I ask who you will be sending a package too, and what is in this package?"

"Er, to my publisher," she said causing him to become confused.

"Publisher? What does he publish?"

"My novels." He gave her a look telling her to go on. "What I tell you next you cannot tell my sister or Miss Heliotrope. This is to be our secret."

"Of course," he said.

"Well I write romance novels. I don't know if you've ever heard of the author Emma Manchester, but that's me." Just then her uncle stood up and went to a shelf. He climbed up a ladder and grabbed five books before climbing back down and placing them in front of her, they were all books by Emma Manchester.

"You have my books?"

"I must say they are quite good. Never expected them to be written by an academic like you," he said smiling and sitting back down.

"Yes, well I am still a female and thanks to hormones I have fantasies of romances; stories that aren't true. They fill up my head and the only way I can put them to rest is to write them down so that my mind can be free to soak up the real world and not some ridiculous fantasy."

"You are most peculiar," he said after a while.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked.

"It is refreshing. I would be glad to have Digweed send off the package. And as for your desire to learn the family history. Along that wall are historical accounts of this family," he said pointing to the wall behind them.

"Thank you uncle, I will go fetch the package after I eat breakfast," she said. He nodded and she left after petting Wrolf good bye.

**A/n:** So my story had a few readers so I thank you for checking it out. For some reason for this story I had a hard time writing out a summary for it, also the fact hat not many people know of this movie/book.

Thank you to those who read and any of those who will comment and/or review.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Her stomach was full and the package was sent. She had been given a small tour of the place with her sister and Miss Heliotrope and they were now going over lessons while she was sitting in his study reading up on the family history.

It was after lunch when she had finished reading all there was about the family and she was quite happy to know about it but one question was still not answered.

"Uncle," said Emily as she walked over to her uncle at his desk who was working on some papers.

"Yes?" he asked sighing at being bothered while doing work.

"These historical records are quite informative but there is one question that remains unanswered. How did the rift with the De Noirs begin?" He paused writing and looked up at her.

"Don't you think you've had enough history for one day?"

"One can never have too much history. Please uncle, I've been wanting to know this since we were attacked yesterday."

"If you must know," he said hestitantly before reaching into his desk and pulling out the book father had left them, "this will tell you."

Emily looked at the book then at her uncle.

"What sort of trick is this?" she asked bewildered.

"It is not trick, you wanted to know how it began and this book will tell you."

"This is the second time someone told me out family history comes from this book. This is a book of fairy tales and magic. It is pure fiction."

"It is the truth."

"If it was truth then it would be nonfiction, but this is fiction, uncle, if you will not tell me, I will find out on my own," she said before getting up and leaving the study.

She made her way up to her room and sighed as she made her way out to the balcony and sat down. There was a gentle breeze around her that played with her hair. She relaxed before letting her mind wander over the forest.

There was a knock on her door and she turned to see Digweed walk in holding a tray with tea and some biscuits.

"Your afternoon tea, miss," he said walking out onto the balcony and setting the tray on the small table out there.

"Thank you so much Digweed," she said smiling at him and sitting up.

"Would that be all miss?" he asked.

"Yes, the package got sent off rightly, correct?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," she said smiling. He nodded and left the room. She poured some tea for herself and got up and leaned against the railing with her tea and munching on a biscuit. She glanced out over the trees and let her mind go again.

She thought about the De Noirs in who lived in the forest and the Merryweathers who lived in the valley. Clearly the feud wasn't over land since they seemed to like where they resided and because there weren't constant wars over land mentioned in the history books she read that day. This is what made this situation odd. Most quarrels between families, and countries, were about land. The next commonality would be someone killed someone, but all members of both families were accounted for in obituaries that were kept with the history.

"What is it?" she asked herself before taking a sip of tea. She took another bite of cookie before her mind began to wander and flashes of that De Noir boy that was at the funeral and attacked them came before her eyes.

"Oh, no," said Emily shaking her head to try and rid herself of him. That's when an idea came to her.

"He is a De Noir, he must know why our families are fighting," she said, "I must find him. Or maybe, since he attacked us, he will come to us." She nodded to herself determined of her plan before walking into her room. It was much too late to go out now it would have to wait till tomorrow. In the meantime she grabbed a book and finished her tea while enjoying a little light reading about astronomy.

Little did she know that just down below in the forest someone was looking up at her. He had come to see if there was chance of grabbing the younger girl but something kept making him stop and look at the older one. He first saw her on the balcony deep in thought before she went and fetched a book, he admired the way she was devoted to her studies until it began to grow dark and he retired back to his home to tell his father of his findings, which was none so the dread was in the pit of his stomach as he made the trek back home.

Dinner was very silent, except for a few mutterings from Miss Heliotrope about different things being delicious. Then everyone went to retire to bed. Emily wrote a few things about the family history out before heading to bed in hopes that the morrow would bring her answers to her questions.

The next morning she awoke with the sun once more. This time she nibbled on her biscuit and got ready for the day immediately. She changed into a chocolate brown dress that had maroon and gold accents along with low heel boots. She French braided her hair into one long braid that ended with several ribbons of many different colours. Once deemed well enough to go out she headed down to the dining room where she greeted Digwed.

"Same as yesterday then miss?" he asked placing some tea in front of her.

"I think toast today instead of porridge." He nodded and loaded some bread in the slots of the toaster before placing it into the small oven. Soon Benjamin and Miss Heliotrope joined her and all as silent again. That is until they heard the soft tinkling of piano keys being played. Emily looked at her uncle as he paused in buttering his toast. He immediately stood and briskly left the room. Emily, wanting to know where the piano was for she was quite fond of playing it, followed him.

They came to a small room where a teal and highly decorated piano was sitting front and centre and her sister was playing. This was odd to Emily for Maria was not a very good piano player at home. She knew how, yes, but playing a song of this calibre was unheard of.

They stood there for a few moments before, with eyes still fixed on Maria, their uncle called out, "Digweed. Fetch me my whip!" The music stopped and he turned around and left. Maria looked at her sister and they followed him. Miss Heliotrope followed Digweed out and soon they were in front of the manor. Benjamin was holding his whip for a horse and was petting a large chestnut horse.

"You weren't expecting me to…" said Maria frightened by the horse.

"You can't ride," he said with mockery. Emily merely watched Digweed bring out a small powdered horse and large black beauty.

"Sir Benjamin," said Miss Heliotrope for she always has something to say, "it is a widely known fact that a lady should never sit upon a horse. I mean they're unstable, and vicious, and creatures- creatures, and OH!" she exclaimed as Digweed brought the horses up. Emily immediately walked over to the black horse and extended her hand to it in the same fashion that she did with Wrolf. The horse nuzzled her hand and she began to pet it.

"Come, Maria," said Benjamin as Miss Heliotrope ran inside after stepping in some horse droppings, "every Merryweather can ride, it is in the blood." He nodded towards Emily who had swung up and was now sitting perched on top of the horse.

"This is Periwinkle, she's a little feisty but she'll do the trick," he replied, "and you Emily, have Ebony, he's getting old so please treat him kindly." Emily nodded and patted the side of Ebony's neck as Maria got atop Periwinkle.

They began at a trot and made their way through the entire Moonacre Valley. There were small towns and the people waved and greeted them with respect as they passed by. Emily was enjoying herself greatly, having never been on a horse but always wanting to, but she was very watchful for anything or anyone that would have answers for her.

"It's getting late, we should head back," said Benjamin as they just left a small village.

"Uncle, I'm really enjoying this. Could I stay out a little longer?" she asked.

"As long as you stay within Moonacre valley. Remember, I can only vouch for your safety if you don't go in the forest," he said.

"I will be home before long, and Periwinkle will take good care of me," she said.

"And I, for I wish to remain out a little longer as well. I shall keep her safe, Uncle," said Emily nodding to him. He nodded back and turned his horse before heading back towards the manor.

The two sisters and their horses carried on, trotting next to the forest but not going inside.

Emily so wished they would go a bit faster, but her sister seemed pleseant at this slow trot so Emily had to make due.

They were going along, at said slow pace, when they heard a high pitched screech of some sort. They both stopped and looked towards the forest.

"What do you suppose that is?" asked Maria looking at her sister.

"Sounds almost like a bird, but it isn't chirpy enough. My guess a rabbit," she said before taking another listen. Maria then got down from the horse and patted the side of her neck.

"Stay here," she said to Periwinkle before stepping into the forest.

"Maria, what part of 'don't go into the forest' do you not understand?" called Emily as Maria walked further into the forest. She listened and heard the screeching stop.

"I guess all of it," said Emily before she climbed down off of Ebony and sat down on a nearby stump and took out her notebook and quill. She started sketching the two horses when she heard loud dog barks. She paused and stood up and looked to the forest.

"Maria," she called out, gently though, she didn't want anyone other then Maria to know she was there. Sighing she petted Ebony before heading into the forest. She couldn't hear anything anymore except the birds in the trees and other forest creatures.

In the distance she heard some horses before they were led away. She didn't see hide nor hair of her sister and she was going deeper and deeper into the forest.

She was about to turn back and start her search again when she saw a rabbit hop by. It was unlike any rabbit she had seen, must only be one that lived in this area. She crouched down and began to sketch it as it munched a nearby plant until it perked up at the sound of breaking twigs behind Emily. She looked behind her and waited. Another twig broke.

"Maria? Stop playing games, we should be heading home now," she said. There was a loud crunch to her right and she turned to look and saw the rabbit hop away as a figure emerged. Emily stood up and came face to face with the same boy that she had seen in the past, only this time he did not have the strip of fabric across his nose.

"Another Merryweather, in these woods? It is my lucky day," he asked stepping closer. His throat didn't seem like it wanted to talk but he shook of whatever feeling that came over him and took in her appearance.

"So it is safe to assume you are a De Noir?" she asked standing her ground he dared to take a step closer.

"Yes, so then can you assume what I am to do?" he asked stopping but a foot away from her.

"That I cannot. I've been trying to figure it out. Why are our two families fighting? What started it all?" she asked keeping her face emotionless yet inside she just wanted to stare at this boy all day. He was of her age, if not slightly older, wearing black leather pants, a low cut black shirt, and a jacket with feathers and buckles over it. On his head perched a bowler hat with feathers as well. Truly a man one with the forest.

"You don't know?" he laughed before growing serious and bringing his face an inch away from hers. "Is this some trick, because it won't work on me. I know you Merryweathers are a tricky bunch and I will not fall into your trap."

"This is no trap, I merely want to know what is going on here. Why did you attack our carriage? Why are our families fighting? What would you want with us?" she asked staring him dead in the eye.

"You really don't know," he said stepping back, "I can see it in your eyes. You really don't know why at any moment I will just capture you and take you away to my clan."

"If that is your goal, then why haven't you done so?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Oi, Robin! Where did you go?" came a shout. Robin looked in that direction before looking at Emily.

"Robin!" came another shout. Robin then turned to Emily and grabbed her shoulders.

"You must go. Now!" he harshly whispered to her.

"What? You just said you were going to capture me."

"Just go!" He shoved her towards the way she came. She walked to some bushes and hid while three other similarly dressed boys met up with Robin in the clearing. They walked away talking about capturing the Merryweather girl and how they scared her earlier.

"Maria," she said to herself, thankful that she hadn't been captured. She quickly made her way out of the forest and found Ebony waiting for her but Periwinkle was gone. The sun was setting now and she quickly got on Ebony and found her way back to the manor. She brought Ebony to the stables and made sure she was all set before proceeding into the manor where she saw her Uncle sitting by the fireplace in the foyer. He stood up when she entered and had a serious face.

"Where were you? Why did your sister come back alone?" he asked.

"Maria decided to save a rabbit in the forest. She was gone a while and I went in when I heard a dog barking. I was searching for her when I saw it grew dark. I noticed Periwinkle was gone and came home as soon as possible," she explained.

"Well at least you are safe. I suppose you are quite old enough to take care of yourself," he said before turning around and facing the fire.

"I am sorry to have worried you Uncle," she said before heading up the stairs. She made her way to the tower and knocked on the door urgently.

"Maria, open up," she said. The door opened and Emily made her way inside. She glanced around the stunning room before turning to her sister.

"Where did you go?" she asked getting to business.

"Into the forest. I was saving Serena when those De Noir boys attacked me. Wrolf came and saved me and I went home as fast as possible. I noticed you weren't by the horses but I figured you were smart enough to figure out how to get back," she said with a little bit of mockery while petting the rabbit in her arms. Emily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Next time you should have waited for me. Wrolf most likely scared those boys out of their skins and would not bother you again as long as he was around," said Emily now moving to cross her arms.

"Those boys? You act like you are older then them, if you haven't forgotten, you are the same age as them," replied Maria.

"That I may be but it doesn't change the fact that I am smarter then them, or at least than Robin," she said shifting on her feet.

"Oh, on first names terms are we?" asked Maria smiling at her sister.

"Well I couldn't very well refer to him as a De Noir because they all are. Anyway, I just wanted to see you were all right and to scold you about leaving me out there. Luckily I had my wit about me when they tried to kidnap me as well I was able to get away," said Emily purposefully leaving out the bit where Robin let her go and rather forcefully shoved her in the direction of home.

"Good night, sister," said Maria in a sing songy voice that Emily did not like. Clearly her sister had been hinting at something but she did not know what.

"Good night Maria," she said before leaving the room and heading to her own.

**A/n:** So there was a considerable amount of Robin I this and next chapter it will pretty much just be Emily and Robin. I have four other stories that I've been working on but right now my focus is on this one so chapters might be coming out fairly fast.

Thank you for reading and reviews and most appreciated.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emily cleaned herself up and changed into her night gown and robe before stepping out onto the balcony. She stood by the railing and watched the last rays of sunlight disappear.

"What is it in this valley?" she asked, "why are they fighting."

She sighed and rested her head on her hand and looked over the grounds when she saw something moving in the woods. She tried to spot it again. She then saw a dark figure emerge from the forest and looked up at her.

"What does he want?" she asked confused as she spotted Robin as he leaned against a tree and gave a short wave to her. She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. He motioned for her to come over and she merely shook her head 'no'. It was late and she wasn't about to go snooping around the house to go secretly meet up with a De Noir, at least not until she knew what the feud was about. But he was clearly ready to go snooping around the manor as he walked across the yard and over to the iron lattice that had ivies growing up it that connected to her balcony. He climbed up and over the railing and dropped in front of Emily who merely stared at him.

"Was it really that important that it couldn't wait till morning?" she asked slightly amused at his feat.

"I think we need to talk and we can't very much do it in the open now can we?" he asked.

"Fine," said Emily after a moment of thought, "come inside," she said leading the way into her bedroom. She had a small fire going in the fireplace and motioned for Robin to take a seat in one of the chairs by the fire before moving over to the door and locking it. She then took a seat in one of the chairs and stared at her hands while very conscientious of the fact that Robin was staring at her. After a while she looked up at him.

"You are the one who knows what we need to talk about," she said and he sat up in his chair and nodded.

"Right. First, though, I need to make sure. You have absolutely no idea why the De Noirs and the Merryweathers are fighting, no clue at all?" he asked becoming serious.

"No, that is the one thing I do not know and no one around here, no matter how proud of their family history, seems to want to tell me," she said slightly frustrated that the question still remained unanswered.

"Wow, you Merryweather girls are clueless," he said rubbing his head a bit before straightening his hat.

"Oh and speaking of us Merryweather girls, leave my sister alone. If you need to kidnap a Merryweather girl, I'd rather it be me," she said becoming protective of her sister.

"Sorry, you're the wrong Merryweather girl," he said smirking at her now.

"Wrong? How could I be the wrong one? Back in the forest you were about to kidnap me, if it hadn't been for your sudden desire to let me go I would no doubt had been captured by your friends," she said raising her voice and little.

"Just calm down, okay. The last thing I need is for your uncle to find me here," he said putting his hands out as if to silence her and glancing at the door. "Now you want to know why the De Noirs and the Merryweathers are fighting?" he asked.

"Yes," said Emily exasperated, hadn't they gone over this before?

"I'll tell you, but you must promise me you and that brain of yours won't interrupt till I am through. Deal?" he asked holding his hand out; he assumed with her he had to make it official.

"Well technically I wouldn't be interrupting if you were finished," he gave her a look, "Deal," she replied quickly and shook his hand. As she moved to let go, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the chair and over to the French doors where he held the curtains up so they could see out over the land.

"Just beyond the forest on the edge of the valley is the ocean and above the ocean are some cliffs and legend has it that this location is where it all began. The De Noirs and the Merryweathers use to live in harmony, in fact a member of the De Noirs and a member of the Merryweathers were to be married. The wedding day came and many gifts were bestowed. From the De Noirs, the bride was given a large, black lion." Emily was about to interject when Robin quickly turned to her and placed his free hand, for the other still firmly grasped hers, on her lips to silent her.

"We made a deal," he said before continuing on, "from the Merryweathers, she was given a unicorn, as pure and innocent as she was. In return she shared a gift of her own. She used a unique key to open a small chest and revealed a string of pearls. These pearls, she revealed, could grant anyone their wish, good or bad, and she hoped that it would bring good to their family. But immediately both families began to fight for the pearls, wanting their powers for their own. Seeing the greed the families had the bride locked the pearls away in her chest and stood before everyone. She cursed the land and the families saying that on the five thousandth moon, the moon would crash into the earth and destroy all of Moonacre Valley. Unless, of course, a being stopped the curse. A being both pure and innocent. For you see the bride herself was a Moon Princess and this being who is to stop the curse will be a moon princess. Many have come along since that time, but none have succeeded in bringing the families together or stopping the curse." Robin lowered his hand and looked at her. Emily had so much to say in regards to his story.

"You may speak now," he said wondering if he would regret saying so.

"First off, if the moon were to crash into the Earth a lot more than Moonacre Valley would be destroyed. The tides would go crazy all over the Earth, not to mention the quakes and other various disasters that would occur should the moon crash into the earth. It is common scientific knowledge," she said and Robin raised an eyebrow at her but she was on a roll.

"Second of all, black lions and unicorns do not exist, nor do pearls that grant wishes. Nothing in this world grants wishes except maybe people who have a lot of money." Robin chuckled a bit at the last part.

"Third, what happened to the pearls?" she asked.

"Don't know. We think you have them hidden away while your family believes we have them hidden away. We have the chest and you have the key, but our chest is empty." He explained.

"Oh, and fourth, how am I the wrong Merryweather?" she asked looking up at him.

"For years, since I was old enough. My blessed father," he said the last bit with a little hint of malice in his tone, "has had me on a wild goose chase looking for the next moon princess. Someone pure and innocent, and since the last Moon Princess was a De Noir, the next to come would be from the Merryweather family, that's how it's been. That's why when you first arrived, my father wanted to get the new Moon Princess as soon as possible."

"I take it I'm the wrong Merryweather because I'm not the Moon Princess?" asked Emily confused.

"Correct."

"How do you know I'm not?" she asked tilting her head a bit.

"Because you don't believe in this curse, and because you are not pure and innocent. Your mind has been twisted and ruined by so much reality."

"How could that possibly make one not pure?"

"Because you use this too much," said Robin pointing to her head then moving to her heart, "and not enough of this."

"So you're after my sister," she said realizing the only person ever pure and innocent enough was her sister, she was also the only other Merryweather left.

"Correct," he said dropping his hand, "now I must go. I think I've been here long enough. So we're good? You understand what this fight is all about?" he asked.

"Oh please, some magic pearls? Right, well if you're not going to tell me then I will have to find someone who does. Perhaps your father will be more logical." Robin then grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him so he was staring straight at her and he had a stern face.

"Don't even think about going to my father," he said almost harshly.

"But I'm not the Moon Princess so what do I have to worry about?" she asked slightly shocked at the close proximity.

"It won't matter to him, he'll lock you up anyway," he hissed.

"You see, I sensed some daddy issues with you. Care to share?" she asked verging on smugly.

"Don't joke about this. Do not see my father," he said stressing each word, "understand?"

"Fine, I won't ask your father," she said nonchalantly. Robin eyed her before letting go of her hands and opened the French doors.

"What I told you is true, Emily, whether you accept it or not it is your decision," he said as he climbed over the railing and began his descent. Emily rushed over to the railing and looked down at him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked in a harsh whisper, "I never told you it." He merely smirked at her and gave a small wave before disappearing in the shadows of the trees. Emily stood there staring at the tree line for a few moments before heading inside. She unlocked her bedroom door and put out her fire before retiring to bed. In the morning she had a meeting with a certain family book, one that she had, until this point, refused to read.

**A/n:**As you might have noticed my chapters vary in length and they are coming out quite rapidly. I have a very clear idea about where I am going with this story for each scene so before I forget it I have been writing it down. Hopefully I will have the full story done soon. I do intend to go past the movie a bit, but not too much.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Emily awoke the next morning with heavy bags under her eyes. She did not sleep very well for her dreams kept going back to a certain boy who visited her last night. She looked out of her French doors and realized that it was very late in the morning.

Changing quickly into a silver dress with black stripes, she made her way downstairs. She was heading to the dining room when she saw her uncle walk out of his study. And she stopped and took in his appearance.

"Uncle? Are you all right?" she asked softly as he smiled at her.

"Quite fine, why do you ask?" he said playing off the fact that his eyes were a little red.

"Well it looks as though you've been crying? Surely nothing has upset you, has it?" she asked. His somewhat happy expression fell a bit but not completely to one of sorrow.

"I'd rather not discuss it. Best be off to your breakfast," he said giving her a thankful smile before walking past her and entering a different door. She watched him leave before heading into the dining room where she saw Miss Heliotrope finishing up some fruity gelatine.

"Oh, good morning dear, rough nights sleep?" asked Miss Heliotrope as Emily sat down and Digweed came over to her and placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"I suppose," was her reply before turning to Digweed, "same as yesterday if you please."

"Sure thing, Miss Emily. And your uncle has left you this," he said handing her the newspaper.

"How thoughtful, I guess I really am late in the day for my start aren't I," she said unfolding the newspaper and beginning to read the front page. Digweed placed the fruit and toast in front of her and she thanked him before becoming completely engrossed in her paper and breakfast.

When Emily had finished both, she said farewell to Miss Heliotrope and made her way to her uncle's study in hopes to find him there. She entered and saw the fire in the fireplace going but her uncle was no where near.

"Hmm," said Emily to herself as she thought about where he might be. She started to wander the manor in search of her uncle but he was no where. She then headed outside in thought that he might have wanted some fresh air to calm himself down from whatever was plaguing him that morning.

She was walking around the entire manor when she heard something break, almost as if someone had dropped a plate or some other ceramic. She headed to where she heard the noise come from and walked into a little garden area and just beyond it, was a small area that looked like a kitchen and was lined with breads and various sweets.

"Hello?" Emily called out before bending down to look at some braided bread then moving onto a plate of large and multicoloured meringue cookies.

"Might I help you miss?" came the voice of someone to her left. She turned and saw a rather short someone with a tall white hat.

"Oh, excuse me. I was just looking for my uncle," she said quite shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Then you must be Miss Emily, correct?" he asked adding whatever he had just plucked to a pot on the nearby stove that had three different mixtures cooking on it.

"Yes, and I am assuming you are the chef?" she asked as she watched him work.

"You assume correctly. Marmaduke's the name," he said bowing a little bit before going back to his stirring.

"Well I must say this all looks very delicious, which is good because people eat with their eyes first," she said now eyeing a plate of some rather large cream puffs.

"That is what they say isn't it? Can't say it isn't true though. Er, you said you were looking for Sir Benjamin?" he asked noticing her look towards the cream puffs and smiling.

"Yes, I saw him about an hour and half ago but I dare say I have lost track of him," she said looking back at the tiny chef.

"You might look in the stables, Miss, that is sort of his secret hiding spot when he is no where else to be found," explained Marmaduke walking away from the stove and over to a chopping block where he had some cut up carrots.

"Oh, well thank you. It was nice to meet the man behind the food," she said smiling gently at him.

"My pleasure, and before you go," he said and held up the plate that had the cream puffs on them, "why don't you spoil yourself a little?" Emily's small smile grew into a large grin and carefully took one of the rather large cream puffs.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"Now off you go," he said smiling at her. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stables, eating her cream puff along the way. By the time she reached the stables she had finished the cream puff and slowly walked in. In the back she saw her uncle brushing his chestnut horse. At the sound of her footsteps, the horse looked towards her which made her uncle turn towards her as well.

"Ah, Emily, how did you find me here?" he asked turning back to the horse. She walked over to them.

"Your chef, Marmaduke told me. I found the kitchen while searching for you," she said as she glanced over the horse.

"I figured as much," he responded looking at her.

"Hmm?" she asked confused to the comment.

"You have something on your cheek," he said as he resumed brushing his horse.

"Oh!" said Emily and she reached up and wiped her cheek. She pulled her hand away and saw some of the cream from the cream puff and found its way onto her cheek while she was eating it. "Yes well, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. It would be rude not to accept when he put so much work into baking them." He smiled at the way she made it seem like it was the polite thing to do as opposed to the thing she wanted to do.

"So, why, might I ask, were you searching the entire manor for me?" he asked walking over the side and putting the brush down and grabbing some food to feed the horse.

"I wanted to ask you about that book father left my sister and me. I was wondering if I might be able to read it?" she asked slowly as if she was ashamed in admitting it, which in a way she was. She had made it very clear that she did not like to waste her time reading fairy tales and yet here she was asking if she could. What was this place doing to her?

Her uncle looked up at her before nodding. He led his horse back into her stall before leading the way back into the house. They silently walked into his study and up the ladder. They came, to Emily's surprise, to a whole other room entirely that had just shelves upon shelves of books.

"Oh, my," she whispered as she looked at them all. Benjamin led them to the back and pulled out a book which released a trap door. There was a small space revealed, just big enough for a book and saw that it was empty.

"Maria," he said and turned to Emily, "it would appear your sister has taken the book. Find your sister and you will find the book." With that he left the library and Emily looked at the books around her before leaving for Maria's room. She knocked on the door and waited to hear if anyone was in there. She heard no sound so she opened the door and saw that her sister was not in the room, but the book was lying on her side table.

In desire of wanting to read the book, Emily took the book away and back to her room where she had every intention of reading it and then promptly returning it. She sat down by her fireplace and opened the book to the first page.

"Oh dear, it has picture too," she groaned before reading the tale. _"__Once__upon__a__perfect__time,__many__hundreds__of__years__ago__…"_

Once finished with the book, Emily slammed it closed and shook her head.

"Well that was very useless. What I thought might come from reading this I do not know. Just a load of magical junk. I'm beginning to wonder if Moonacre Valley is some magical place away from the real world," she said and placed the book aside and walked over to her desk. She pulled out the notes she had been taking since they first began their journey and started re-reading them. Her notes had been accurate but nothing seemed to aide her in her search for the answer she has been dying to know. She picked up her quill to add a bit more when her mind began to wander back to the book and the story it contained.

Maybe she should go find the cliffs and see if there it anything there; any historical references to what had possibly happened there hundreds of years ago. The tale did seem quite romantic and maybe if their love had overcome the power of the pearls things would have worked out for the Princess and Sir Ralph.

As her mind began to think up a new novel idea, Emily did not hear the pounding foot steps that led to her room and the furious swing of the door as Maria walked in.

"What right have you to take my book?" she asked marching over to her sister who was rather taken aback.

"I had every intention of bringing it back, I was merely reading it, calm down," she said sitting up in her chair. Maria went to grab the book from on the chair by the fireplace when she glanced down at the paper that was on Emily's desk.

"Is that you're boyfriend?" she asked mockingly. Emily looked down at the paper and saw that while she had been thinking of her next novel idea her hand had sketched out a portrait of Robin. She quickly grabbed her other notes and placed them on top and put the pile of papers off to the side.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know I don't care about romance. Just take your book and go," she said nodding to the book.

"I saw him come to your room last night. I was looking out my window and he climbed up to your balcony and you let him in," said Maria crossing her arms and smiling smugly at her sister.

"It isn't what you think. We were merely talking. I have no romantic tendencies to speak of. Do you want your book or no?" asked Emily not making eye contact with her sister and looking through the books she had on the corner of her desk.

"Oh really? Not a single romantic thought goes through your head…Emma Manchester?" asked Maria jokingly. Emily immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her sister.

"What did you call me?"

"Emma Manchester."

"How long?"

"About three months. I saw your unpublished manuscripts of the most recent novel that came out. It seemed like something you wanted to keep secret so I did. They are quite good but I must say shocking that they come from you," said Maria calmly. Emily paused and looked down at her desk before speaking.

"I think you should leave. Just take your book and go," she said. Maria grabbed the book then looked at her sister.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just felt, if you have these romantic ideas in your head why not let them out. I mean, why not experience love yourself? You are beautiful enough," she said trying to cheer her sister up who merely put her head in her hands.

"Leave," muttered Emily. Maria sighed before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Emily just kept her eyes shut and shook her head. How embarrassed she felt. She went her life telling everyone around her she could not care less for romance and now the one person she had been closest with had found out she was closet romantic, she could hear the teasing already.

**A/n:**Another chapter written. I really should be working on two different essays but I'm sort of doing a mini protest by writing fan fictions instead. I might get another chapter out today, but I think I ought to finish at least the essay that is due tomorrow (yes on Halloween, I do not like that class).

Thank you to those who have reviewed/favourited/alerted this story, it is good to know that some people out there like it. I recently saw the cover of the book, _Little__White__Horse_ and recall having read it quite some time ago, which I was very pleased to discover. I don't recall when or where or much of the story but I do remember the cover.

Thank you for reading and more reviews would be grand.

-Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Emily ate her dinner in silence and with her head down. She felt Maria's eyes on her every once in a while but did not look back. When she finished she quickly went back to her room and read a history book on Italian artists to keep her mind off of anything that had happened earlier with her sister.

That night she decided she needed to relax so before heading to bed she took a very hot bath. She was heading back to her bedroom when she head foot steps behind her.

"Emily?" asked her uncle. She turned to look at him.

"Yes, uncle?" she asked.

"Are you all right? You were very silent at dinner and very reserved," he said somewhat awkwardly, not really use to this.

"Oh, just fine. Thinking is all," she said, "good night," she added before heading to her room. She walked in and sighed. She just wanted to get this day over with. Deciding that she liked that idea she turned her light out and immediately went to bed.

The next morning, Emily was up bright and early. She changed into a black skirt and jacket with a white shirt. She slipped her boots on and tied her hair in a French braid with a red ribbon at the end. Happy with her appearance she grabbed her cloak, slipping her quill and notes into the inner pocket of it, and headed down to the dining room.

"Oh, Miss Emily, you are up early, and what an interesting choice of clothes," he said noticing her dark colours.

"Yes, well I like this outfit," she said simply as he placed her tea in front of her. He then placed some fruit in front of her.

"Is anyone else awake?" she asked as she sipped her tea.

"Not that I know of. I just woke up myself, miss," he said putting some jam and butter by her.

"Thank you, Digweed," she said smiling gently at him. She ate her fruit and drank her tea and ate her toast once it was done. Finished her breakfast she stood and made her way to the door.

"That would be all, Miss Emily?" asked Digweed as he looked at her leaving, just to make sure.

"Yes, thank you Digweed, I suggest you tell Marmaduke to get ready for Miss Heliotrope, as you know," she said. He laughed and nodded.

"Yes Miss," he said and Emily left the room. She paused in the foyer and waited for any sounds. There was nothing so she briskly left the through the front door. Closing the door quietly behind her she then turned to face the forest. She took a deep breath before walking straight into the woods.

Walking all morning she hoped she was heading the right direction. She was looking closely at the forest floor. The De Noirs were forest dwellers so they must roam the forest often creating paths of all sorts. These paths would all lead to the De Noir clan and the most worn would most likely be the most successful.

She found what looked like to be a main path and followed it till she saw a large fortress in between the trees. She let out a big sigh before walking up the path and right to the front gate. It was open at this time so she walked right on in making sure her face was hidden by her hood which she pulled up. She looked around and saw the castle on the hill in the distance and she knew she would find what she was looking for up there.

No one bothered her as she walked up to the castle and came to the front gate, with nothing else to do she walked right up to the guard and kept confident. He would see right through her if she did not.

"Halt, who are you and what business do you have in the palace?" asked the guard standing up from his stool. Emily did not back down and kept her face hidden.

"I am a traveller and my business is my own. I have questions of which answers are on the other side of this gate," she said lowering her voice to a hiss to sound more threatening. The guard paused and thought about it before shrugging and standing aside. She walked through the doorway there and calmly walked up to the castle. That was the first barrier and hopefully she will pass all of the ones yet to come.

The castle was something like that out of medieval times and made purely of stone. There was a large front door and she made her way to it. It was wide open and guards and various people were walking in and out as they pleased. She followed one woman inside who looked like servant and made her way into the heart of the castle. There was roaring laughter coming from up ahead and she made her way towards the people. It sounded like a party was going on or a medieval feast, so she made her way in that direction and came upon a great dining hall. There was a large table with food and many people surround it with tankards and plates of various meats. The room itself looked like it was carved into a cave side, but seeing how this was in the middle of a castle, Emily knew this was not true.

She walked in trying to spy the one she looked for when someone ran into her.

"Oi, watch where you're going mate," said a rather drunk man walking by. She ignored the man and continued looking around when she spotted who she was looking for at the other end of the room on the other end of the table.

"I said, watch where you're going," said the man not leaving the bump alone. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Becoming annoyed she turned to face the man but he couldn't see her face.

"That's right, face me like a man," he said before pulling his arm back ready to punch her. Before he could though she pushed her hand up and the hell of her palm made contact with his nose and his head flew back with a splurt of blood. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the commotion. The man screamed and grabbed his nose as blood poured down.

"Ow, you broke my nose!" he exclaimed before rushing through the room. Emily merely grabbed a nearby rag and wiped the blood off of her hands before placing the rag back on the table. She then brushed her shoulder off where the man grabbed her shoulder and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Happy no one suspected anything, and realizing this must have been a common occurrence, she slowly made her way to the other end of the table and stood behind the person she was looking for. Someone caught sight of her and pointed at her, the small group stopped their conversation before turning to look at her.

"Oh, you, good show back there. Can't say how annoying that drunkard is. Always some how slips in here," said Coeur de Noir, "but I daresay I don't know who you are."

"I come seeking answers," said Emily in her normal voice and Robin perked up at the sound of it. He didn't recognize who's voice it was but he knew he had heard it before.

"Well I am the man with the answers, right gentlemen," he said turning to his comrades who began to laugh before he turned back to her, "but I am now eating my lunch. Food first, business later. Please sit and enjoy," he said waving his hand towards her and turning back to his men and beginning a conversation about which of their beers had more alcohol in them. Emily looked around her and found a seat in the back in a corner. She would wait till Coeur de Noir was ready for business.

It was but ten minutes when something happened that Emily had not expected to happen. A falcon screeched and everyone's head turned upward to a small balcony where to Emily's horror stood her sister. That was when it hit Robin who's voice he heard as two guards dragged Maria down the stairs. Robin moved to stand next to Emily who was watching her sister intently. He leaned towards her and whispered,

"What are you doing here Emily?" he asked. She froze and slowly turned her head to look at him. His expression was one of anger but his eyes held fear, not for him but for her.

"I wanted answers," she harshly whispered back and watched as her sister was forced in front of Coeur de Noir. Robin then grabbed her and pulled her away and down a secret passageway that was behind them. They quietly went along and Robin pulled her into a room.

"Stay here," he said roughly before slamming the door behind him and rushing back to the dining hall before anyone missed him. Emily sighed and lowered her hood as she turned to look around the room. It seemed to fit him. There was bed made out of oddly shaped pieces of wood and the walls had different leaves and feathers on it. There was a window and she looked out of it before sighing and sitting on the bed. She found a nearby feather and picked it and ran her hands down it.

"A robin, how fitting," she said before gently placing it on the nearby table.

A long while had passed as she waited and soon she felt her eyes begin to drift close. She felt her head hit a soft pillow before she fell asleep. Apparently waking up early was not something her internal clock did not approve of.

Soon she felt someone shaking her roughly and she quickly sat up remembering where she was.

"You feel asleep," said Robin as he sat down next to her as she sat up and looked at him as he began to unlace his boot.

"Sorry," she said straighting her cloak and bringing her legs in closer to her.

"What were you thinking coming here?" he asked as he pulled his boot off and moved onto pulling his sock off.

"I needed answers and no one was giving them to me so I had to do the next best thing and was to come here and speak with your father," she said watching what he was doing with curiosity.

"We all have been telling you your answers but your brain is just to full with reality to accept it," he said pulling his sock off and rolling his pant leg up.

"Right not enough thinking with my heart, which is impossible- what are you doing?" she asked as he began to inspect his shin.

"Your sister kicked me," he said turning to look at her while rolling his pant leg down.

"Oh, my sister. What is she doing here?" she said quickly getting up off the bed and pacing the room.

"She came for the pearls. She believed they were here and brought the key, but we showed her they weren't here," he said retying his boot and looking at her.

"And where is she now?" she asked before the door opened and revealed Coeur de Noir.

"Robin- well, if it isn't our mysterious nose breaker," he said looking her over, "can tell you I didn't expect you were a girl. Did you lock up the Merryweather girl?"

"Yes father," replied Robin standing up.

"Good," he said before looking over Emily, "you, lady, and I shall talk later. Robin, good choice, there might be hope for you yet."

Coeur then left the room while closing the door behind him. Emily then rounded on Robin.

"You locked my sister up?" she asked.

"Shh!" said Robin not wanting his father to hear that she was actually a Merryweather. "I had no choice. You two are on de Noir territory, you shouldn't expect anything less. You should be lucky my father doesn't know who you are, and that you dressed like us."

"Just take me to her," she said moving to pull her hood up.

"Not now, it would be too suspicious if I went back just now, wait a few hours I'm sure you sister will last till then."

"Then what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Whatever," he said sitting down on his bed and laying back with his hands behind his head.

"Thrilling," she said as she sat down on his bed and took out her quill and notes. She began to write what was happening and that the Coeur seemingly would be no help either.

"What's that?" he asked looking at her papers.

"Nothing, just notes," she said.

"Might I see them?" he asked sitting up and eyeing the papers.

"No," she replied pausing in her writing.

"Please?"

"No."

Robin paused before grabbing the papers and flipping through them. He wasn't reading the notes just scanning and looking at the papers.

"Give them back, Robin, please," she said holding her hand out as Robin stood on the other side of the room.

"No way," he said as he flipped to another page and paused. Emily became confused when she remembered what she drew the day before. Robin looked at her and then held the paper up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Well what do you think, it is a portrait."

"Yes, but of me. Why did you draw me?"

"Well it is apparent that you are becoming an increasing character in this story of my family history so recalling what you look like would be most helpful," she said calmly when really her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Robin paused before looking at the drawing once more. She then looked at her and sighed holding the papers out. She took them and folded them up and put them and the quill back in her pocket. They both remained silent as tension picked up around them. Robin shifted on his feet and looked at her.

"Er, I woke you up. You are welcome to go back to your nap and I will wake you once I feel it is safe to see your sister," he said motioning to his bed. She looked up at him at his voice and then down at his bed.

"You sure?" she asked. He nodded and walked over a chair in the corner of his room. She then slowly laid down and her body happily went back to sleeping.

Robin watched as she fell asleep and sighed. Such a stupid girl for coming here, but he had to admire her bravery, and the fact that she broke a grown man's nose earlier. He got up and walked over to his bed. He took her cloak off and hung it up before taking his covers and placing them over her. He was so thankful his father did not figure out who she really was.

Robin crossed back over to his room where he sat in his chair and waited while fully reading through Emily's detailed notes.

**A/n:** I almost stopped writing halfway through this chapter but I felt it was too short and now it is on the long side but the more the better, right?

Thank you all who have reviewed and those of you who have read, and I appreciate any reviews or comments you decide to leave.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Once more Emily was roughly shaken awake but an hour later. Robin had grown bored waiting so he dared risking it now, and if anyone should suspect anything he had a plan up his sleeve, he didn't like his back up plan but if it had to be used, it would.

He tossed Emily her coat, to which he had returned her notes to the pocket, and she quickly put it on and pulled the hood up. They calmly left his room and began their descent to the dungeons.

"Just stay quiet and follow my lead should anything happen, got it?" he asked in a harsh whisper so only Emily would hear. She nodded and they continued on in silence.

They entered the damp dungeon and made their way to the back of the dungeon where they found Maria sleeping in her cell, and the guard off to the side sleeping in a chair.

"Oi, get up, you have a visitor," said Robin kicking a rock towards Maria. The guard snorted in his sleep but continued on while Maria quickly jumped up and glared at Robin before eyeing the mysterious cloaked figure next to him.

"Did not uncle tell you to keep out of the forest?" she asked before lowering her hood and giving her sister a serious stare.

"EMILY!" cried Maria jumping up and running over to the gate, "what are you doing here? You have to get out. Wait…" she stopped and looked at Robin before looking at her, "what is going on?"

"I could ask the same thing," said a large bombing voice from behind them and the guard jumped awake in his chair and stood at attention.

"Father," said Robin as they all turned to face him.

"What are you doing down here, with the mysterious lady, nonetheless. I do not want secrets kept under my nose, especially not from my good for nothing son," he growled before looking at both of the girls. He looked back and forth between the two and glared.

"She's a Merryweather?" he asked angrily, "she's the elder sister?"

"Yes father," said Robin quickly grabbing Emily's arm, "she tricked me, you know how Merryweather's are tricksters, but I figured it out and brought her to the dungeon as soon as possible." Robin groaned on the inside having wished not to use his back up plan.

Coeur de Noir eyed his son before speaking, "very well. Guard lock her up too, and Robin I would like a word with you."

The guard quickly unlocked the gate and shoved Emily inside as Robin walked over to his father who began walking out of the dungeon with Robin following, not daring to look back as he felt Emily's cold eyes on his neck.

The guard returned to his chair and Maria rushed to her sister to make sure she was all right.

"What was going on?" asked Maria as they sat down on the ground together.

"I should ask you that. What are you doing here?" asked Emily.

"I met the other moon princess and she told me that I have to return the pearls to the sea before the next moon, which is tomorrow. I thought the pearls would be here," she said.

"Well they aren't and now you're stuck here, and thanks to you, I am as well," she said rubbing her temples.

"Sorry," said Maria looking down.

"We need to find a way out of here," said Emily going over to the gate and looking it over before searching the room. She then saw the small window to the outside and saw she wasn't small enough to fit. Glancing at the guard she saw he was once again asleep.

"Maria come here, will you fit up here?" she asked. Maria walked over and glanced up it before starting to climb. Her dress got stuck a few times and she groaned at it.

"Oh, this dress," she said before stopping and climbing back down.

"What?" asked Emily.

"I have an idea," she said. She explained it to Maria and she smiled and nodded.

"I think I am beginning to rub off on you," she said proudly.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I come up with some good ideas once in a while," Maria replied defensively.

"Yes, like the idea to come here. But let's not get into that now. We will do your plan but I will be switching some things around. I want to protect you as much as possible since you are the main Merryweather girl they are after since they believe you to be this moon princess," said Emily. Maria nodded and they set their plan in motion.

The guard finally woke up and looked over to the cell. He saw a cloaked figure by the gate and then quickly got up when he saw a black dressed figure trying to escape via the window. He opened the cell, forgetting the cloaked figure and rushed to see that there was no one at the window it was just one of their dresses.

He turned to see both of the girls emerge from underneath the cloak and close the gate. Emily locked the door, the guard having left the keys in the door, and they took off down the dungeon.

"The prisoners are escaping!" shouted the guard who was now trapped. Other guards on their chairs awoke and the girls quickly slipped out.

Emily, as they ran, pulled the hood of her cloak up over her sister's head and told her once they were past the gate in front of the castle, they had to separate.

"What?" asked Maria shocked.

"It will be harder for them to catch both of us. With this disguise they can't get to you, if I get caught I don't care. Just trust me sister," she said, "I want to protect my baby sister."

Maria nodded and they continued to run and noticed quite the amount of people chasing them.

They made it to the front gate and they both took off in separate directions, thus splitting the crowd chasing them in half. They ran through the village and sadly both ended up at a high balcony with a long drop below, but not long enough that the impact would kill.

"I told you to run south!" said Emily as the crowd advanced on them.

"I did, but I ran into Robin and he made me go the other way and I ended up here," she said. Emily groaned and turned to look as Robin stood front and centre with his other three cronies beside him.

"Where are you going to go now, princess?" he sneered. Emily looked behind them and moved so that they stood up on the ledge. She then turned her eyes to Robin who made eye contact before quickly breaking it.

"No where to run now," he said.

"Trust me," said Emily to her sister. She nodded mindlessly and Emily stood in front of her sister. Some of the men snickered, since she was only dressed in her under garments, but Emily did not hesitate. She took a deep breath before grabbing her sister and jumping off of the ledge. She tried to catch the wind with her cloak by holding it out but it was too short a fall and soon they both went rolling down the hill.

They were a little worse for wear when they stood back up, but it wasn't time to think about it. They both ran as fast as they could in the direction of home. They could hear horses and people chasing them behind them but they would not stop, not now.

They both jumped over a fallen tree when Emily suddenly landed and let out a scream. She fell to the ground and Maria stopped to look at her sister.

"No, don't stop, just go!" she said.

"I won't leave you!" said Maria as she took the cloak off and wrapped it around her sister's shoulders.

"And I won't let them capture you. Go home!" said Emily while shoving her sister. Maria hesitate before taking off again.

Emily moved away from the path they were on and tried to hide in a hollow tree while listening to the sounds around her.

There were a single set of footsteps coming towards her and she held her breath and tried to be invisible. The foot steps stopped and she dared to look. She saw it was Robin and he reached out and grabbed a red ribbon that was on the tree. It was her ribbon for her sister's were blue.

What did he want with her ribbon? She leaned a bit closer to see his expression when her hand broke a twig and his eyes shot up to meet hers. He glanced around him before making his way over to her.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed crouching down so no one saw him.

"How could you just lock me up?" she hissed back.

"Because my father would have personally killed me if I didn't once he figured out you were a Merryweather?" he said, "now why are you just sitting here?"

"I did something to my ankle," she said. He immediately reached down and pulled her boot off. He felt her ankle and sighed.

"You broke it," he said seriously, looking at her.

"What? How do you know?"

"Because I've lived in the forest all my life, roots and rocks everywhere, I've seen my fair share of broken ankles. Now stay here and stay down. I will come back later once the chase has been called off and take you home," he said getting up and quickly walking away.

Emily scooted inside the tree more and used her cloak to blend her in with the shadows. This was not how she was expecting the day to go.

She had been sitting in that tree for hours it felt like. The sun was beginning to go down and the forest was growing darker. This was making her nervous. She did not want to be caught in a forest all by her lonesome.

She heard foot steps approaching waited till they stopped in front of her. She dared to take a peak and sighed when she saw Robin.

He kneeled down and grabbed her foot.

"Why did you put your boot back on?" he asked as he pulled it.

"My foot was cold," she said back for lack of a better thing to say. She watched as he placed two large sticks on either side of her ankle and firmly wrapped a cloth around it, one she realized use to be tied around his neck.

"You'll want to put something cool on that later so it doesn't swell. Now can you scoot out of the tree?" She did as she was told and suddenly was lifting into his arms. He shifted her so he had a good hold of her before starting to walk.

"So what's the plan, just to walk right up to the front door and give me to my uncle?" she asked as she securely wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him. He snorted and looked at her.

"I might not be as smart as you, but I'm not that stupid either. I'm taking you as far as the forest edge. Once there you will have to limp back into the house. It would be too risky for me too take you all the way to the front door," he said, "it will hurt, a lot, but you will just have to deal with it."

"I'll be fine," she said now looking where they were going.

They were silent for some time before Emily spoke once more.

"Hey Robin," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked glancing at her.

"Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Take care of my sister."

"Emily…"

"I know, just not around your father. But she is young and caught up in this fairy tale. Now I'm not going to talk her out of the this moon princess business, since everyone in this valley believes it, but promise me, when the times comes when you have to make a choice, decide to help her as opposed to hurt her. For some reason you like me, we had an odd relationship, I just want you to help her as you help me," she said. Robin paused in walking and looked at her.

"That is a big thing to promise," he said, "you don't know what will happen to me if I get caught helping her."

"I had a good idea after meeting your father, but please. I know I fight with her a lot, but I'm only trying to look out for her. Ever since our mother died, I've worried about her. Miss Heliotrope is there to teach propriety and what not, but no one is there to really love her and look out for her. I know I can't replace our mum, but I still want to look out for her as one sister to another. I don't know what is going on in her mind, as of late, so I want you, should the time come, to help her."

Robin continued walking and was facing forward, mulling over what she had said.

"I promise," he said after a while. After thinking about it, she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes went wide and he stared at her.

"Thank you," she said. He smirked and continued walking, just a little faster now.

Soon enough they made it to the edge of the forest and Robin gently placed her down on her feet. She grimaced and took a shaky step forward. Robin held onto her arm until she stepped, more like hopped, out of the forest line and slowly made her way to the front door. He painfully watched her go up the steps and up to the door. Unable to bear it anymore, she collapsed on the doorstep and banged on the door.

It opened immediately and there stood her uncle.

"Digweed!" he cried as he caught sight of her ankle. As Digweed picked her up to carry her to her room she glanced back at the forest and saw that Robin was gone.

**A/n:** I managed to do both Robin and Maria development with Emily in one chapter. I debated how I was going to do this scene and the way I went was the best out of the ideas floating in my head.

I thank you for reading, hope you all had a wonderful Halloween, I went as Charlotte La Bouff from Princess and the Frog, and I would hope you take the time to review or comment.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Maria and Miss Heliotrope had helped Emily into her nightgown and she had been resting with a cool cloth on her ankle. She then re-wrapped it with some proper bandages that Digweed had brought her so she didn't hurt her ankle while she slept. The cloth that Robin had given her was now tied around her wrist for she didn't want to lose it for some odd reason.

She was about to go to sleep when she heard her French doors opened and turned to see Robin walk in and over to her bed.

"What happened to 'too risky to be here'?" she asked as she sat up and Robin came and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well I figured everyone would be asleep now," he said before removing her covers.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to grab them. It really didn't make a difference though since he had seen her in her nightgown before and even in her under things, but she just had a feeling to be proper.

"I need to see your ankle," he said as he completely pulled them away and scooted down the bed to be sitting next to her feet. "It needs some fresh air. At night it is best to let it breath." He began to unravel the bandages.

"I didn't want to damage it further while I slept," she explained herself and thinking it was the logical thing to do.

"Do you kick and toss and turn when you sleep?" he asked looking up and pausing at what he was doing.

"I don't believe so," she said.

"Then you wouldn't need to worry about that," he said and finished unravelling her ankle. It was a little red and slightly swollen. "You won't be able to walk on it."

"I know. My uncle has sent Digweed to find some crutches for me," she said.

"Good, good," he said before falling into silence.

"Er, might I have my covers back?"

"Oh, right," he said getting up and placing the covers back on her bed and laying them over her.

"Was that everything you need-" began Emily but a knock on her door interrupted her.

"Emily," came the muffled voice of Maria as she stood on the other side of the door, "might I come in?"

Emily looked at Robin with wide eyes and he quickly dived and hid under the bed.

"Yes," she called back once she knew Robin was hidden and Maria walked in. She sat on the edge of her bed and glanced down at her foot before looking at her sister's face.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Not so much, just a dull feeling," Emily replied.

"Oh," Maria paused, "I am so sorry for everything, Emily. I never would want you to get hurt."

"It's all right. I'm glad it was me and not you," she said, reassuring her sister.

"I don't understand. We always fight and you act like you don't like me, but ever since we got here you've been acting nicer towards me. Why?" asked Maria finally getting out what she had been thinking for a while.

"It's because of that stupid fairy tale. You seem to believe you are this Moon Princess, as does the rest of this valley, and I can't help but feel like the only sane person. I just don't' want you to get hurt when you find out none of this is real. I've been called crazy before and all manners of ill-names because of how I am and I don't want you to experience it," she said.

"Did you ever think, that since everyone in this valley believes in the curse, that maybe you are the one who is not sane and we all are," said Maria.

"See, even my own sister calls me insane," said Emily sadden by the response but then thinking about what Maria had said, "wait," said Emily before Maria could comment, "that's it!"

"What's it?" asked Maria shocked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe is real or not, everyone in this valley believes that this tale of those pearls is true so the two families believe that they stole them from each other, whether the pearls are real or not doesn't matter, no one in this generation has seen them so they don't know if they are real or not, they are only fighting because they have been taught to be fought over these pearls. So it really is the pearls the families are fighting over, but I just don't have to believe in them. It isn't about me," said Emily happily, "quick go into my cloak pocket and fetch my notes and quill.

Maria did as she was told and handed the top, mostly blank page to Emily and the quill.

"You are quite changed, sister. Still smart as ever, but seemingly more aware of those around you; more caring," said Maria as she watched her sister scribble her epiphany out on the paper. Maria smiled and began to flip through her sister notes. She came across the portrait of Robin she had seen before, and was impressed that it was quite the likeness. She then flipped to the next page and saw it was a portrait of Emily, sleeping.

"Er, Emily, did you draw this?" she asked holding the drawing up. Emily looked up and quickly grabbed the picture.

"No, when was this done? Who had access to my…Robin!" she exclaimed, "he must have done this when I was napping." She sighed and placed the picture down before finishing up her findings.

"That is another thing I wish to ask. What is your relationship with him?"

"I don't know, I guess it is complicated," said Emily as she placed her notes to the side and her quill on top of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he confuses me. He helps me, yet at times acts harsh towards me. It's like he is fighting himself about how he wishes to treat me. Then there is the fact that he is constantly in my mind. Trying to figure him out. What?" asked Emily when she saw Maria smile widely.

"You don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you read your own books," said Maria getting up.

"What do you mean? I do read them," said Emily as Maria walked towards the door.

"Good night," said Maria before smiling at her sister and leaving.

"Oh bother," said Emily who then gave a start as Robin came out from under her bed. "I forgot you were there."

"Clearly, or else you wouldn't have admitted that I am constantly in your head," he said smirking at her and crossing his arms.

"We do not speak of this again," she said seriously while staring him dead in the eye.

"But of course," he said while mock bowing.

"Well are you done here for I would much like to go to bed now."

"Fine, fine. I shall leave, just don't forget the cold cloth on your ankle."

"Yes, thank you. Would you mind turning the light out before you go?" she asked as she settled down into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Sure," he said and crossed the room. He turned the light off and moved over to her to see she was asleep already. He smiled and leaned forward.

"I think about you constantly as well," he whispered before kissing her cheek and leaving the room without a sound.

When Emily awoke the next morning she found a pair of crutches leaning against the wall by her door. She managed to get dressed, in a dark green and brown dress, and wrapped her ankle in the bandages and only put one boot on. She tied the cloth Robin had given her around her neck and put her hair back in one long braid before making her way down stairs.

It was slow going for her but she eventually made her way to the dining room to see Miss Heliotrope and Digweed talking rather close to each other. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"Ah, Miss Emily, I trust your ankle doesn't hurt too much," said Digweed as he stepped away from Miss Heliotrope who began to eat her breakfast. Emily took her seat and leaned the crutches behind her.

"No, it is quite fine for now, thank you," she said. Digweed placed her breakfast in front of her and she smiled in thanks.

"Well I must say, you gave us quite the fright when you showed up the way you did and dressed the way you were," said Miss Heliotrope.

"Or weren't," said Digweed and they shared a laugh as Emily looked between the two amused.

"Right, well, the situation called for it. I don't normally go parading around in my under clothes," she said before sipping her tea and their laughter died down.

"Of course not, I taught you better," said Miss Heliotrope nodding to herself.

"Taught me? As I recall, Miss Heliotrope, I never actually needed you as my governess," she said looking at the woman.

"She be too smart for that," said Digweed nodding to Miss Heliotrope.

"Still," was all Miss Heliotrope replied with before eating some more. Emily sighed and shook her head and resumed her breakfast. Soon she was finished and wanted to go outside for a bit so she stood up, grabbed her crutches and went for the front door. She stepped outside and took a deep breath of fresh air.

Slowly but surely she made her way to the garden where Marmaduke grew his vegetables. It was by the kitchen so she could hear his clatter as he worked in the kitchen while she sat at the small table and quaint chair that was there.

"Now to start on my new novel and get this pesky boy out of my head," she said to herself and pulled out some paper and her quill and began to write.

'_The__day__began__like__any__other,__as__long__as__the__sun__still__rose__in__the__East__this__was__something__that__would__not__change.__Our__heroine__awoke__with__it__and__happily__got__ready__for__the__day__ahead.__She__did__not__know__what__it__would__bring__her,__for__she__never__did,__but__she__hoped__only__good__would__come__of__it.__What__she__also__didn__'__t__know__was__that__something__good__wasn__'__t__to__come__of__it,__something_great_was__…'_

Emily continued to write, only pausing once in a while to greet Marmaduke. He brought her lunch, lemonade and some sandwiches, and after which she decided to take a break. Wanting to read something she headed inside, taking her work with her and slowly made her way upstairs and to her room.

**A/n:** Was going to work on this more and make it longer chapter but then I didn't want it to bee too long so I broke it before I got more into the storyline from the movie.

Thank you all who are reading and I encourage you to review/comment.

-Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

She was in the hallway when she heard voices coming down from the tower. Making her way up there she saw Miss Heliotrope, Marmaduke, Digweed, and Maria all looking at a painting that was hanging across from Maria's door.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she came up to the landing.

"Can't you see?" asked Maria looking at all of them, she then looked back at the painting and pointed, "there look! She's showing us where she hid the moon pearls."

"Er?" asked Emily looking at the other three who were just as confused.

"Maria, are you telling us, that the Moon Princess herself took the moon pearls?" asked Maramduke.

"Yes, yes, and she's showing me where she hid them," declared Maria.

"Where? Where did she put them?" asked Marmaduke and Maria turned back to the painting.

"They're in a tree somewhere, out in the forest," she explained.

"Well that's a help," muttered Marmaduke. Digweed and Miss Heliotrope where still trying to see what Maria saw and Emily was intently listening to her sister.

"Now I saw what was nearby and I'm sure I'd recognize it if I saw it again," said Maria thinking about how she was to achieve the moon pearls.

"Hmm," commented Marmaduke in a way that signified he knew something in which the others did not.

"Hmm what?" asked Maria as everyone's attention turned to Marmaduke who had a smirk on his face.

"There's only one person who's walked the woods his whole life. Someone who has it in his blood," said Marmaduke and Maria paused to think about who.

_Robin_ thought Emily as she looked back at the painting then at her sister who voiced her thought.

"Robin? Impossible. He's an arrogant so and so, I never want to see him again. It's a point of honour. A matter of…" she began in which Marmaduke finished.

"Pride?" he asked knowing he had gotten her with that. She looked frazzled and quickly descended the stairs. Emily quickly, well as quick as she could, followed after her.

"Emily, where are you going?" asked Miss Heliotrope.

"To help my sister," she said before making her way down the stairs.

Once she was outside her sister was already walking up with her horse and Digweed was beside her. Emily had made a stop to a closet and got some necessary things before heading out and everyone else, besides their Uncle was gathered.

"Scoot forward, Maria," instructed Emily as she handed her crutches to Marmaduke and balanced on her good foot.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Maria looking at her sister amused as she almost lost her balance.

"You're going to need my help to catch this bird. That's as far as I'll be able to go. Once I've worked my way to get Robin to help you, you're on your own and if you scare him off I won't be there to help."

"I suppose you are right. If anyone is to lure Robin out it would be you," said Maria with a large smile on her face.

"What does she mean by that, Emily? Have you been seeing this boy?" asked Miss Heliotrope becoming shocked by this news.

"No, Miss Heliotrope. Digweed, if you'd please," said Emily. He nodded and helped her get onto the horse and securely behind her sister.

"Ready?" asked Maria. Emily grabbed onto her sisters shoulders and nodded.

"Ready," she responded. They said a curt farewell to the others and Periwinkle took off as a trot.

Slowly they came into the forest and found an empty De Noir trap. Maria slowly placed her rabbit, Serena inside and Emily began to tie a knot in the bit of rope she had grabbed.

"What's that for?" asked Maria.

"To catch the hunter. With you here he will only want to capture you, even if I try to stop him. It's all he's been brought up to do. The only way for you to get him to listen to you is to have some leverage over him. Place the loop on the ground by the trap and string it through the tree. At the right moment he will step in, set off the trap, and will be suspended above the ground. That is the opportune moment to make your case. Once he has agreed to your terms then you may let him go."

"Nice plan," said Maria smiling and doing as her sister instructed, "I'm sure you could have told me this back at the manor. You didn't have to come along."

"I'm here to make sure that he does agree to your terms," said Emily smoothing out her skirt and looking up at her sister who put the last touches on the trap.

"I hear something," she said pausing as she was walking towards Emily.

"Shh," whispered Emily and they quickly hid behind some trees and a bush and waited. Robin came walking along and stopped right on target. Maria then came out of her hiding spot and Robin immediately saw her and pulled out his dagger.

"Princess, giving yourself up. How kind of you," he said and Maria just laughed at him. She then pulled the rope and set the trap as the loop he was standing in wrapped around his ankles and brought him hanging in the air upside down.

Emily laughed and moved Periwinkle out from behind the bush and Robin glared her in a playful manner.

"I quite like this view of you, Robin," she said smiling and he glared back at her.

"The great trapper, trapped!" laughed Maria who then moved and grabbed his dagger

"Let me down you witches!" he yelled as his face began to turn red.

"Certainly," responded Maria who then moved to the now tight rope and placed the dagger on it ready to just cut him free and let gravity do it's thing.

"Don't you dare!" he shouted rethinking his request.

"No?" asked Maria playfully, loving the fact that she had the upper hand.

"Ah my foot," he groaned and Maria ignored him and moved to set Serena free. Emily just watched and gave a little wave to Robin who's body had turned to face her before spinning some more.

"Please," he groaned some more and Maria continued to ignore him and began to walk away leading Periwinkle with her. "Wait," he shouted and both of them turned to face him, "this really hurts and I can feel my head swelling.

"Oh, no it was like that before," remarked Maria moving towards him slowly, "I'll let you down, if you do one thing for me."

"What?" he asked desparately.

"Just promise you will listen," she said moving back over to the tight rope with the dagger still in hand, "say 'I promise'….just say it!"

"I promise," he said pathetically, "all right? You beat me, now let me down!"

"Fair enough," said Maria and she cut the rope and he dropped to the ground with a moan. He immediately got up, grabbed his hat and made a move to Maria but she held her dagger out and Wrolf came barking up then. Emily also stepped closer with Periwinkle.

"What about him?" asked Robin after stopping his attack. He was too outnumbered so the best he felt he could do at the time was go back to tending to his legs which were sore from the rope.

"You're a De Noir, he very probably will hurt you," remarked Maria as she tossed Robin's dagger on the ground between them. He picked it up, hesitantly looking at Wrolf before sitting down on a tree root and putting his hat on.

"I'm listening," he said looking at Maria and she smiled and looked at Emily who nodded for her to go on. Maria began her tale, explained exactly what she needed from Robin. He listened, like he promised and stood once she finished.

"Bye," he said replacing his dagger and beginning to walk away.

"Robin please!" said Maria getting desparate. He turned back around and looked at her.

"I promised I would listen, and I have," he said and turned his back once more and began to walk.

"Robin! Please help me! You have to," she said running after him. He turned around and grabbed her.

"You are a Merryweather!" he said as Wrolf began barking. Robin looked at the dog and let go of Maria and looked at her, "right now I ought to kill you."

"Kill me and the whole valley dies with me. You and I can stop it and we only have till moon rise, tonight" she said as she moved away and began to walk up the hill towards the forest. When she moved out of the way Emily, still perched atop Periwinkle came into view and Robin stared at her. Emily gave him a soft look and he remembered but she had told him yesterday evening.

…_but promise me, when the time comes when you have to make a choice, decide to help her as opposed to hurt her. For some reason you like me, we have an odd relationship, I just want you to help her as you help me…_

He sighed then nodded to Emily and turned towards Maria. "I'm still listening," he said. Maria smiled and turned back around. She nodded to Emily and Emily smiled.

"Be safe you two, no killing each other," said Emily and Robin immediately turned his head to look at Emily.

"You aren't coming?" he asked.

"No, I can't. Periwinkle doesn't do well in the forest and I can't walk. You and Maria must continue on," she said and Robin looked at Maria who was getting bored before walking over to Emily. She leaned her head down as he whispered to her.

"I can't do this. Not without you, you keep me in line," he whispered and she shook her head.

"You can do this. You've managed to not bring any harm to me, a Merryweather, so why not her. Just think of her as a younger me," said Emily shrugging. He thought about it for awhile before groaning.

"Fine, but you owe me for keeping up both of your Merryweather girls' promises," he said sternly.

"That I do, now go," she said. He gave her one last look before walking off with Maria and Wrolf following behind. Emily watched them go until she didn't see them anymore. She then turned Periwinkle around and moved her back to the forest's edge to find the main pathway.

She was to meet Maria and Robin at the cliffs where this story began. There was a main pathway through the forest she was to take. Placing her cloak on and pulling her hood up and she began the slow trot to the cliffs.

._

**A/n:** Sorry this has been delayed. This part I needed dialogue from the movie and things have been kind of hectic the past couple of weekends and I only have internet on the weekends so that's when I cane watch Nextflix movies. Anyway I have updated and this story will come to an end with the movie. Not exactly then but it will pretty much be done then, I will probably do an epilogue that extends from the movie and leave it at that.

Thank you for reading and reviews will be most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Emily was the first person to arrive at the cliffs. It looked like an old, ruined theatre of some sort or something. She stopped Periwinkle by a high wall and swung her leg over and scooted off of the horse and onto her good foot. She carefully sat down on the wal and grabbed the reins and pulled Periwinkle towards her.

"Now, you know the way back to the manor. Go fast and don't stop for anything," she said patting the horses muzzle before letting the reins go and ushering her off. Periwinkle went into a full gallop and out of the area.

Emily looked around her and saw that the sun was setting and that the moon was quite large, larger than it ever had been before.

"That can't be good," she said to herself observing the moon. She then pulled out her notes and quill and began to write some more things down and drew the view that she had.

She was still writing when the sun had gone and everything was lit by the large moon's light. A dark figure emerged from one of the tunnels into the cliffs and she stayed still, hopeful that her cloak would hide her as she immediately recognized the figured to be Coeur de Noir. She managed to stay hidden in the shadows as Coeur de Noir didn't even look around, for he was too fascinated with the large moon. He walked up to the edge of the cliff and just stared. Emily stayed still in the corner as to not draw attention to herself.

She only moved when she saw her uncle walk in with Digweed and Marmaduke.

"Coeur de Noir," he shouted. Coeur de Noir turned and looked at the three still not noticing Emily.

"Merryweather," he remarked making his way towards the other three men who proceeded down to the lower levels. "Good evening," he then turned to motion towards the moon, "your niece has failed."

"If you have harmed that girl in any way," said Benjamin before lunging at Coeur de Noir and the other two rushed to try to bring them apart, but a voice instead did it for them.

"Stop!" shouted Maria as she came through another opening with Robin right behind her, "No, uncle! No!" They rushed down the stairs to the lower levels as well, right past Emily.

"Father, we've got them!" shouted Robin. Maria held out the pearls to show that they had indeed found them.

"Give me the pearls," said Coeur de Noir reaching for them but Maria hid them behind her hand, out of his reach.

"Those damn pearls," said Benjamin standing between Coeur de Noir and Maria, "they've brought nothing but heartache and grief."

"No, uncle, it isn't the pearls, but the greed in our hearts which brings us this misery," said Maria coldly. While this conversation was going on Robin was searching the ruins to see if he could spot Emily. Only he and Maria knew she would be there so only he and Maria knew to look for her. Seeing as Maria was busy at the moment he felt he should search for her. Spying her just to the right of him he nodded to her and she lowered her hood and nodded at him. He looked around him before slowly making his way over to her.

"Let me help you," he said and he reached up and grabbed her waist and lifted her off the wall and onto her feet- well, foot. He kept one arm wrapped around her waist and helped her over to the others.

"Father!" came another voice and Emily immediately turned to look, as did everyone else, at the woman in blue standing at the far entrance. Coeur de Noir walked towards her as she walked towards him, giving Emily the conclusion that Coeur de Noir was her father, and thus she had to Robin's older sister.

"Why is there so much hatred in your heart?" she asked.

"My daughter," said Coeur de Noir somewhat sadly as he held his arms out towards her. There was a loud rumbling and Emily turned to look at the moon as did the woman before she grasped her fathers hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't you want to be free of this darkness imprisoning you?" she asked and he turned away and pointed at Benjamin angrily.

"He! It is he!" he blamed marching towards Benjamin and both the woman and Maria stood in between them.

"Father!" shouted the woman grabbing his hand then looking at Benjamin, "Benjamin." She grabbed his hand and forcefully drew them together. She then grabbed Maria's hand with the moon pearls and placed them atop the joined hands and the pearls started to glow.

"Look," said Maria once the woman moved away, "the five thousandth moon, the curse is coming true. If you can sacrifice your pride we can save our families, we can save the valley."

"You first," said Benjamin glaring at Coeur de Noir.

"No, no, after you," insisted Coeur de Noir. Maria huffed before throwing their hands down and walking towards the cliff, moon pearls in hand.

"I must do this myself," she declared. The others tried to figure out what she meant and Emily went wide eyed.

"Maria," she whispered and Robin and a few others looked at her.

"Emily!" exclaimed Benjamin, "what are you doing here? Come away from him." He reached to grabbed him and she just shook her head as Robin's grip tightened.

"You!" exclaimed Coeur de Noir disgusted, "Robin let her go immediately!"

"No, father," said Robin.

"Quiet, and watch Maria!" cried Emily as she had her full attention on Maria as she stood on the edge of the cliff. Everyone fell silent and watched as Maria took a deep breath. Unconsciously Emily moved forward a bit, the best she could. She wanted to be very close to her sister right now for she feared the worst. Maria held the moon pearls up towards the moon.

"At the five thousandth moon, I, Maria Merryweather, Moon Princess of Moonacre, do remove the curse that darkens this valley! Take back what is yours!" she shouted and threw the pearls towards the sea. In mid-air the pearls flew back towards her and into her hand. Confused, she broke the thread the strung the pearls together and threw the peals once more as they separated and flew towards the sea. Once more the pearls all stopped in mid-air and flew back towards Maria landing on her dress. Maria tried to wipe them off but they remained in place.

Knowing what she had to do, and Emily understanding what she was about to do as Maria turned to look back at them, Emily broke free of Robin and ignoring all pain and not caring that her foot wouldn't hold her up, she rushed towards Maria, eventually falling and crawling towards her sister but it was to no avail. Maria turned back towards the moon and sea and jumped.

"No!" shouted Robin rushing forward as Emily made it to the ledge and reached out the try and grab Maria. Robin grabbed onto Emily before she fell over and held onto her as the other rushed forward. They watched as she fell and broke the surface of the water. There was a pause the silence was over them before Emily began to remove her cloak and was about to begin on removing her boots when Robin stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he asked staring at her.

"That fall and the way she fell in the water…she survived it. She isn't a very good swimmer and in her heavy dress of velvet she doesn't have a chance, I must save her," said Emily but Robin grabbed her hands and shook his head at her.

"No, Emily, with your ankle you wouldn't have a chance either," said Robin.

"We can't save her now," said Benjamin.

"You're just going to let Maria go? She can still be save and you are just going to let her die?" shouted Emily as tears began to roll down her cheeks. All of sudden there was loud rumble and everyone turned to look at the moon. A flash of light was emitted and surged through the valley. Everyone watched to see what would happen and the moon began to back away from the land and a large tidal wave came up. Everyone stood up, Robin picking Emily up along with her cloak, and they began to walk away from the edge of the cliff as the tidal wave drew closer.

In the wave some forms began to take shape, the forms of horses, and dead centre there was a unicorn with something riding atop it. The wave moved closer and the group steadily move farther away from the edge till there was impact. Everyone ducked to shield themselves from the water as it splashed a bit and they all looked up as the water fell. They saw the unicorn standing there on the edge with Maria on it's back. Maria sat up and Emily just stared shocked.

"Maria," said Robin just as shocked.

"Maria," said the woman thankfully. Maria smiled and Benjamin and the woman wlaked forward towards her.

"Oh, my sweet child, you're alive!" he said as he helped her down and embraced her.

"Uncle," she said happily returning the hug. Both Maria and the woman petted the unicorn before heading over to the rest of the group.

"Were you worried Robin?" asked Maria as she walked over to him and her sister who was still being held by him.

"No, anyone could have done that," he muttered before looking down at Emily, "she on the other hand." Emily immediately reached out and grabbed Maria, bringing her into a forceful hug as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare, ever do that again, Maria," she said harshly. Robin felt kind of awkward but ignored it as he watched the two sisters. They pulled away from each other and Emily wiped her tears away.

"Were you that worried?" asked Maria shocked.

"You're my baby sister. I thought…I had lost you…I don't think I can handle anymore loss," she said. Maria smiled and nodded before Robin shifted Emily in his arms which caused her to wince for she did hurt her ankle further at her almost rescue mission.

"Well that's what you get for trying to jump after you sister," he said scolding Emily. Maria gasped.

"You did what?" she asked.

"I tried to jump after you, to save you," answered Emily. Maria just smiled and hugged her sister and Robin at the same time before pulling away. Coeur de Noir looked on with a small, miniscule smile gracing his lips.

Maria moved on and hugged the woman, whom Emily still did not know her name, and they smiled at each other.

"You're the true Moon Princess," she said before there was a loud roar. They all turned and looked and saw a black lion at the entrance, roaring.

"That would be a black lion then sir," said Digweed as they all nervously moved away as it proceeded down the steps and towards where the unicorn was.

"It's all right, uncle, it's just Wrolf," said Maria and everyone watched the lion as it sat next to the unicorn, no longer in fear.

Benjamin then moved over to the woman and grabbed her hands. "Please forgive my stubborn pride," he said before kneeling and she gasped and smiled, "Loveday…"

"Stop right there!" came a shout of a member of the De Noir clan as he came in through the main entrance and pointed a gun at Maria. "I'll finish her now," he said.

"No, stop!" shouted Coeur de Noir when out of no where Miss Heliotrope came up and began to attack the De Noir. She beat him and kicked him until he left and she turned and looked at the group.

"Aha! That would be the lady, sir," said Digweed smiling happily.

"Oh Maria! Maria, I'm here!" she shouted rushing forward and embracing Maria who was trying to not laugh.

"Thank you, but all is well," she said. Everyone was smiling and trying not laugh as Miss Heliotrope's attack, even Coeur de Noir who clapped a hand on his son's shoulder signifying that he was proud of his son, at last. He then nodded his head at Emily who smiled and nodded back.

"Oh, is there…to be a wedding?" said Miss Heliotrope and everyone turned to look at Benjamin who was once again down on one knee in front of Loveday. Digweed took this moment to walk overtowards Miss Heliotrope and pointed to himself.

"Oh m'am," he said. Everyone looked at amused and Miss Heliotrope was flabbergasted.

"Mr Dogwood," she said. He then reached down and grabbed her hand. Everyone just smiled at the two and looked at each other.

"Well, there we are then," said Benjamin as he was now standing up and holding Loveday's hand, "nothing to be done." Maria nodded and turned to smile at her sister who reached out and grabbed her hand and kept the other arm wrapped around Robin's neck. They all stood and watched the sea and moon as it continued to shrink away, back into its proper size.

._

**A/n:** That would be the end of the movie then, sir.

Epilogue will be next, it might be kind of long, longer than a normal chapter would be, so it might be a week before it comes out.

Thank you reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Benjamin was walking down the hallway of his newly restored manor, a slight hop in his step and a smile graced his face. Things were certainly looking up for him. Loveday was now living in the manor and they were restoring their once grand romance, his two nieces got along with each other, even Miss Heliotrope was more quiet it seemed, or maybe he just didn't notice her as much. Either way, things were going swimmingly, except for one little problem that all guardians must face when they have a lovely, of age, daughter in their residence.

As he walked past one door he stopped dead in his trails and his smile left his face while he heaved a great sigh and the laughter her heard come from behind the door. He turned on his foot and quickly opened the door to reveal Emily and Robin sitting on chairs in front of the fireplace, both mid-laugh.

"Robin, do I need to have the trellis removed in order to stop you from getting in here late at night as you are now?" he asked while they both stopped laughing and turned to look at him, neither one caring of his presence there.

"Then he will just find another way in, I assure you, uncle," said Emily a small smirk on her face. She shared a look with Robin before he looked at Benjamin and nodded in agreement.

"It's true, I'm quite resourceful that way," said Robin which made Benjamin cross his arms.

"This isn't a game," he said staring them down.

"Oh come on, the feud is over, the Merryweather's and the De Noir's can be friends now, just look at you and Loveday," said Emily, defending her relationship.

"Yes, well you can be friends at respectable hours. Maria has been in bed for at least an hour now. Robin, good night, Emily will see tomorrow once the sun has risen," he said holding a hand out to user Robin out.

"Uncle," said Emily with raised eyebrows.

"What is going on here? Oh, hello Robin," said Loveday as she too walked into the room.

"I was merely telling Robin that it is a late hour and that he should be heading home now," said Benjamin moving aside for Loveday.

"Oh, nonsense, they're big kids, they can take care of themselves," said Loveday finding the situation humorous.

"Emily is still my niece and as such I do not approve of boys being in her room late at night," said Benjamin talking only to Loveday now.

"There is only one boy. Plus Robin is good he would never try anything," assured Loveday. Benjamin thought for a while before sighing.

"Fine, but must leave soon," said Benjamin turning to face Emily and Robin once more before leaving the room.

"Good night you two," said Loveday winking at them before leaving as well; closing the door behind her.

"Well that was certainly entertaining," said Emily looking at Robin. He smiled and nodded before yawning.

"It is getting a bit late though," he said covering his yawn.

"Oh please stay just a little bit longer. I could never give them the satisfaction of them being right." She said.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Trust me, we would never hear the end of it."

"Right," he said.

"How about I get us some more tea?" Emily stood up.

"Sounds good," said Robin. Emily nodded and left the room. Robin looked around the newly restored room and kind of liked it better before, it had character then, but the bed did look grander now. He was admiring the mantel piece over the fireplace when he saw the door open.

"Oh good, you're still here," said Maria walking in carrying a bundle of something in her arms.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked turning to her.

"Probably, but I had to give you these," she said shoving the bundle into his arms. He opened it up and saw five books.

"The Garden's Starry Night by Emma Manchester," he read the title off of one, "I don't really read romance novels."

"Would you read these romance novels if I told you Emma Manchester is a nom duplum?" she tried in a voice that hinted she knew something he did not. He bought the bait.

"No, but that would depend on who the real author is," he said wary of what she was trying.

"The author is the current resident of this room," she said rocking on her feet happy.

"That's nonsense. Your sister doesn't have a bone of romance in her body, believe me," he said sighing a bit.

"Oh, you know first hand?" asked Maria smirking. Robin fell silent and just looked at her frustrated, "anyway, she wrote these by her own hand. Have fun." She quickly left and Robin looked at the bundle before putting it al together and running to the balcony. He gently tossed it to the ground so Emily didn't see it when she returned and quickly went back into the room.

Emily soon returned and placed the tray of tea, cups, sugar, and milk on the table and sat on the sofa next to Robin.

It was much later in the night when Robin jolted away from a slight slumber and looked where he was. He was sitting on the sofa in Emily's room. The tea long gone and the fire had died out. He looked to his left and saw Emily fast asleep. He shook his head and slowly got up. He gently picked Emily up and brought her to her bed. He tucked her in before leaving. He grabbed his bundle before heading into the woods and straight home. Once in his room, Robin placed the bundle down and grabbed the first book. He wasn't tired so he read it completely and found that he actually liked it and could tell that Emily wrote it but he still couldn't believe it. Wanting to read another but too tired, he promised to read the next tomorrow. And he fell to sleep.

._

"Did you give them to him?" asked Loveday as she walked down to breakfast with Maria the next morning.

"Yes. I was given the impression that he had already tried to engage my sister in a romantic situation or something but it failed. I'm not sure though. Hopefully he is reading them," said Maria.

"Oh trust me, I know my brother, if he was told they were by her then he probably stayed up late into the night reading them," said Loveday as they came to the bottom of the staircase.

"Good, we'll just have to see how everything plays out. So how are things with you and Uncle?"

"Very good. We decided to completely start over, without keeping anything from one another." A large smile came to her lips as she thought about Benjamin. They now entered the dining room where Emily was already reading the newspaper and eating her usual breakfast.

"I'm really happy for you both. You deserve each other, and I can tell you both still are madly in love," said Maria smiling as well as she sat down next to her sister. Loveday took her seat in the right hand spot where Benjamin would sit, who was mysteriously absent. Usually he would be there with Emily.

"Thank you, Maria. Good morning, Emily," she greeted.

"Morning sister," said Maria placing her napkin in her lap.

"Morning," replied Emily before sipping her tea. Soon laughter could be heard quickly approaching the dining room and soon in came Miss Heliotrope quickly followed by Digweed who looked like he was chasing her. She was trying to maintain some propriety but was betrayed by her giggling, which wasn't as soft as one would think.

"Oh how are you girls this morning?" she asked settling into her seat and Digweed went off to his area and started getting Miss Heliotrope's breakfast.

"Not as good as you," said Loveday causing Maria and her to snicker and Emily to just look at them all in a slightly amused expression.

"Oh," said Miss Heliotrope after clearing her throat, "um….Emily, what are your plans for today?"

"A picnic and trying to map out the forest, now that we are allowed in there," said Emily while spreading some jam on her toast.

"You know who you should get to help you map out the forest," started Maria and Loveday and Miss Heliotrope put on large smiles and looked at Emily. Emily stopped spreading jam on her toast and looked at Maria.

"Yes, I do know who you are referring to. And he said he was busy with his father. He is the next in line and now that their father-son bond has returned there is a lot for him to learn, especially since the original heir seems to be spending more time over here," said Emily glancing at everyone before taking a bite of her toast.

"Yes, well, if you ever need help mapping that forest you can always ask him. Although I did live there for some time, I believe my brother knows it better than I," said Loveday.

"Yes, thank you," said Emily.

The rest of breakfast was full of talk and slight giggling (not from Emily). Benjamin came down about halfway through breakfast and joined them and actually ate some normal food, which no doubt Loveday had some influence.

After breakfast, Emily politely left and went to her room to put on her coat and grabbed her manuscript to try and finish it up with her. She didn't lie, she did want to map out the forest, but her main goal right now was her book.

She made her way to the kitchens and greeted Marmaduke who promptly handed her a basket full of food and a large, heavy blanket.

"You were listening this morning weren't you?" she asked gratefully taking them from him.

"Indeed I was. I packed enough for two just in case someone does decide to join you," he said turning his back and stirring a pot.

"Someone? Anyone you have in mind, there Marmaduke?" she asked.

"Nope, just if anyone decides to join you," he said with his back still turned so she couldn't see his smile.

"Right, well have a good day," she said turning to leave.

"You too," he shouted back and Emily walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for the forest. She slowly walked through trying to find the perfect area to sit down. She kept climbing higher and higher till she came to the top of a hill. The forest continued downward for about a mile till it fell into a cliff side and on the horizon was the ocean.

That was the perfect place so Emily placed the basket down and spread out the blanket. She sat down, leaning her back against a nearby tree and pulled out her manuscript.

She kept writing. Even when her stomach growled she had a story in her head and was determined to finish it. She was just about to finish it off (at least finish off the rough draft) when she heard footsteps approach. They stopped a little bit away and she heard the trees creaking a bit.

She listened as she continued to write when she sensed someone watching you.

"Hello, Robin," she said. She looked up and saw him sitting in the tree she was leaning on.

"Hello," he said and did a flip out of the tree and landed next to her. He sat down next to her and tried to peak at her writing.

"What are you working on?" he asked trying to see as she held the corner up, blocking his view.

"Something. It isn't finished. If you want some food, there is some in there," she said motioning to the basket.

"Right," he said and opened it up and looked in there, "were you planning on meeting me here?" he asked seeing the amount of food in there.

"No, Marmaduke did," she said.

"Ah, well, shall we?" he asked pulling the food out.

"Just let me…finish this," she said quickly writing away. She was so close but she had to give her story a proper end.

"I am not waiting for you to finish, what? More notes on the forest?" he mocked.

"Shut up. I like my notes," she said playing off his suggestion.

"That you do," he said closing the basket and sitting back.

"There, finished," she said closing the manuscript and placing it under her cloak.

"What I don't get to see them?" he asked after biting into a sandwich.

"Not now, and don't talk with your mouth full of food," she said grabbing the other half of the sandwich and a napkin. Robin just closed his mouth and they both continued to eat in silence.

They finished their sandwiches and ate some fruit before Emily began a conversation.

"So what did you do with your father this morning?" she asked.

"Sort of just toured out land and he point out things he was planning on fixing and changing and that I got to help with. We talked with some of the people who expressed their needs and we have plans to address their needs. That sort of thing," he said with a shrug.

"Ah, sounds interesting," she said.

"And what were you doing this morning?" he asked.

"Just sitting here, writing," she said looking at him slightly nervous, he noticed.

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll show me what you were writing, just after dessert," he said.

"Dessert?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe I spied two rather large cream puffs in there," he said nodding to the basket. Emily opened it up and smiled before pulling out two large cream puffs. She handed Robin one and settled down with the other. She still had a large smile on her face as she happily bit into it. Robin watched her with a smile before taking a rather large bite out of his.

Once they finished, Emily cleaned the cream off her hands and Robin wiped off the powdered sugar on his hands before looking at her, still with a smile on her face.

"So what was with the cream puffs?" he asked.

"I just love them and Marmaduke knows it," she said with a shrug.

"Ah, well, now down to business, what have you been writing?" he asked.

"All right, there is something I need to honestly tell you."

"I'm listening."

"Do you read?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you read….you know, books?"

"Yes, Miss Emily Merryweather, I read books."

"Do you read romantic books?"

"Surprising yes, as of recently." He was now catching on to where she was going with this.

"Really?"

"Someone referred me to them."

"Oh well, I write romantic books."

"Do you?" he pretended.

"Yes. I'm just going to go ahead and say it. I write romance novels under the name Emma Manchester. I have five books published, one more about to be released and I just finished a manuscript , which you saw me writing."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"I want you," she said pulling out her manuscript and placing it in his hands, "to read this and tell me honestly what you think."

"Me? You want me to be the first person to read this?" he asked.

"Well, yes, you see….it is hard to explain, but my inspiration….er…just read it and you'll understand," she said. He nodded and went to open it but she put her hands on it keeping it closed. "Don't, not while I'm here." Robin was shocked, she was not acting much like herself.

"All right," he said placing it beside him.

"Thank you," she said slightly embarrassed. She took a deep breath before glancing at the sun.

"Well it is getting late, I should be getting back," she said getting up.

"Right," said Robin standing up and helping her fold up the blanket, "let me walk you back." They silently folded up the blanket and placed it inside the blanket. Robin picked up the manuscript and the basket and they walked back to the Moonacre Manor in silence. Once they returned the sky was starting to get dark and Robin walked with Emily up to the kitchen to drop off the basket. They were walking into the manor when Benjamin and Loveday walked out talking but stopped when they saw them.

"How was your picnic?" asked Loveday.

"Very good, as expected from Marmaduke," said Emily.

"Good," said Benjamin.

"Um, Loveday, can I talk with you?" Robin asked. Loveday nodded and walked over to him.

"Yes, well, I'll leave you to it then," said Benjamin and he left the room.

"I shall be in my room. I had a nice picnic today, Robin," she said nodding good bye to him before heading up the stairs.

Once they were gone Loveday turned to look at her brother.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I read those books Maria gave me, I know you were behind that. And today at the picnic Emily told me she was Emma Manchester and that she wrote romance novels and then she gave me this," he said holding the manuscript out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The manuscript of her newest book that she finished just today."

"Why did she give you it?"

"I don't know, She mumbled something but I didn't catch any of it," he said.

"Oh, well then she probably expects you to read it. Maybe once you read it you'll understand why she had you read it first," she said.

"Yeah, okay," he said, "you coming home tonight?" he asked.

"Nope, I still need to make sure my relationship with Benjamin is patched," she said. He nodded and bid her good bye before leaving.

Robin was home and was about to begin reading when his father called him to dinner. He nearly choked on his food as he ate it so fast and quickly excused himself from the table and back to his room. His father noticed and was quite shocked. He knew his son had been acting slightly different lately and would be keeping a close eye on him.

Back in his room, Robin opened the manuscript and began to read. As he read more and read his understanding about why he had to read it first became clearer and clearer. This story was their story, how they met and every detail in between only with a more romantic spin on it and different names. He was obviously meant to be the male in the couple, and she the female.

He read that manuscript until he finished and moon was up high in the sky. He was shocked and didn't quite know how to react to this. The only thing he could think of was to see her immediately.

He closed the manuscript and quietly left the De Noir castle and quickly made his way through the forest and to the Merrryweather Manor. He quickly climbed the trellis, very use to this now and once on the balcony, went and opened the doors. The castle was silent and he saw Emily asleep in her bed. Not wanting to risk anyone else waking up, he grabbed her robe on a nearby chair and tossed it to shot up awake and looked around as her eyes adjusted until she glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"We need to talk, put your robe on and follow me," he said walking out onto the balcony. She groaned but quickly got up and put her robe on before following him out. He climbed down the trellis and Emily hesitated before swinging over the edge of the balcony and clinging onto the trellis.

"If you dare look up my nightgown, I swear," she started.

"I know, I won't," he said standing below her to catch her if she falls. She safely made her way down to the ground. He immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. They ran through the forest and Emily was struggling to keep up, especially bare foot, but soon they came to their destination of a small stretch of beach.

"Why…why are we here?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"I need to talk to you about this," he said pulling out her manuscript and holding it up between them.

"Oh," she said, "what about it?"

"It's us….isn't it?" he asked.

She paused.

"Yes."

"Why?" he asked after a small pause from him.

"Well, when I get romantic ideas in my head, they stay there blocking my mind from other, more logical ideas, and so I write down the romantic ideas. It was just something that came to my head, but due to certain rights, I felt you deserved to read it first," she said. Robin rubbed his head and shook his head.

"You don't understand do you?"

"Understand?"

"These romantic thoughts aren't blocking your mind from other logical thoughts, your mind wants you to think about these things instead."

"What? That's nonsense."

"No, it isn't. Tell me, now that you've written this all down, what are you thinking about right now?" he asked.

"That is none of your business. A girl's mind is very private," she said defensively.

"Right, I bet even though you've ended the story on paper it hasn't ended in your mind," he said daring to step closer.

"For your information," she started but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, cutting off what she was about to say.

"Yes?"

"For your information, it has ended in my mind," she said more softly as she stared up at him.

"Really? What are you thinking about now?" he asked.

She paused.

"…you." She dared to glance down at his lips, "kissing me." That was all Robin needed and he leaned forward and brought his lips to her in a deep kiss. Emily sighed feeling her mind shut down and bit and her heart began to beat faster.

A small trickling sound was then heard and they pulled away as they noticed water from the ocean was trickling up and started surrounding Emily.

"What?" she asked confused. Robin held onto her but soon the water began to form a sphere around her and Robin was forced backward as the water slowly raised Emily up. Emily tried to get free but soon she felt the water rush over her and her feet touched the ground gently.

Robin rushed to her and supported her as she grained her footing. They watched as the water returned to the ocean and then they noticed something glowing around her neck.

"Are those?" asked Robin as they looked at the pearls that were now glowing around her neck.

"I think they are…but I'm not the moon princess," she said taking them off.

"You weren't but then, you let your heart take over and I think that was all it took," he said, "but these pearls."

"Clearly the ocean, and moon, wants us to have them. And they grant any wish, correct?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"Then it's simple. We wish for the pearls to protect this valley and to not grant wishes to anyone ever again," she said.

"You still sound like you logical self aside from the wishing on pearls part," he said smiling.

"Quiet," she said looking at the pearls. She held them in her hands and closed her eyes. Robin watched as the pearls began to glow brightly then once she opened her eyes the pearls went down to a dull glow.

"That's it?" he asked.

"Should be. Here wish for something and we'll see if it did work," she said handing him the pearls.

"Um," he said before closing his eyes and wishing as well. He opened them and saw no change to the pearls and looked around.

"Nope, no wish granted for me," he said.

"Good," she said. She then looked around and saw a small cave in the distance, follow me," she said. They walked to the cave and went in, careful of the rocks they made their way in until Emily found a suitable area to leave the pearls.

"They shall stay here, forever. Eventually the story shall become legend and then myth and hopefully no one shall find them," she said. Robin nodded and looked at her.

"What?" she asked seeing his look.

"You're a Moon Princess after all," he said before bowing, "your majesty."

"Don't do that. I'm not a moon princess," she said as she turned to exit the cave.

"Only a moon princess can summon the pearls," he said after her as he began to move.

"But I didn't summon them. We were kissing and the ocean decided to break it up," she said going over a large rock. She stumbled a bit and Robin caught up to her and grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Speaking of our kissing, and your newest novel. Where does that leave us?" he asked now walking alongside her out of the cave and back down the beach.

"I don't know. What I wrote was just fiction though. I just felt like I had to share it with you."

"There you go using your mind again. Just listen to your heart," he said trying.

"…I can't," she said, "I don't know what that was earlier, but none of it makes sense," she said rubbing her head, "I'm just confused."

Robin paused before deciding to take a chance. He pulled her towards him and kissed her once more. Her eyes went wide but slowly closed and she kissed him back before pulling away.

"What are we getting into here?" she asked.

"Read this," he said handing her the manuscript, "and find out."

._

Emily was back in her room but she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about her manuscript. She did re-read it and realized as she read it more her heart yearned for Robin more and more. With nothing else she could think to do, she made her way up to the tower room and woke her sister.

She told her everything that had happened from the manuscript to the pearls. Maria was shocked but a large smile was on her face.

"I don't know what to do," finished Emily.

"Well this is a first," said Maria happily, "you always know the answer."

"Can you please just help?" she asked.

"I can't make this decision for you, it is something you'll just feel," she said.

"How do you know?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Loveday. Trust me, you'll know honestly what to do. I just hope it is the right thing," she said, "now I want to sleep." Maria then laid back down. Emily groaned and went back to her room. She was up all night thinking things over, nothing seems to work out when she finally decided on something.

Once it was morning she quickly changed and rushed downstairs. She ran into the dining room and grabbed a piece of toast before rushing out.

"What is going on?" asked Loveday walking in as Emily ran past her.

"That would be Miss Emily, m'am. Probably off to do something logical," said Digweed placing tea in front of Loveday.

"I doubt that," said Maria walking in with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Loveday.

"Let's just say she came to my room last night and pretty much told me her feelings she has for a certain forest boy. She probably just ran off to confess her undying love," said Maria.

"Oh, well I hope all goes well," said Loveday.

"I'm sure it will," said Maria.

._

Emily walked up to the De Noir Castle and saw that everyone was already awake and bustling about. She walked into the foyer and was greeted by Coeur de Noir himself.

"Miss Emily Merryweather, to what do I owe he honour?" he asked.

"I'm here to see your son," she said.

"I should have known. Come with me," he said and lead her to his son's room. He nodded to her and left down the hallway as she opened the door. Robin was fast asleep in bed, catching up on his sleep from not getting much that night. She glanced around his changed room and saw the stack of her books on the side. She sighed figuring her sister gave them to him and then turned her attention to the sleeping boy. He was on his back with a hand on his chest, his bare chest she happened to notice, and his other hand was clutching his blankets that were pulled up to his stomach.

She leaned forward and looked at his sleeping face and smiled before taking a deep breath and letting all thoughts leave her head. She leaned down and kissed his lips gently.

Robin's eyes flew open and was happy to see it was Emily kissing him. He grabbed her and pulled her close before pulling away and looking at her questioningly.

"I decided to follow my heart…and coincidently, my own book," she said.

"Oh thank you," he said smiling happily he kissed her again but pulled away once more, "and don't write any of this down."

"Agreed," she said smiling and kissing him once more.

From the other side of the door Coeur de Noir could not help but listen in. Once he heard all he needed he quickly left and scribbled a note that was sent to the Merryweather Manor.

Benjamin opened the note at the end of breakfast and every listened in as he read the short message.

"The lovebirds have united," he read.

"Finally," said Loveday happily and Maria couldn't help but smile.

"Anyone care to explain this too me?" asked Benjamin.

"Robin and Emily have finally discovered their love for one another," said Maria.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh you don't have t worry yourself Benjamin, she is still the same logical Emily, she just has a bird following her around now," said Loveday.

"I still don't like it," he grumbled.

._

It was two months later and Emily was sitting in the office of her publisher in London.

"You want to break our contract?" asked her publisher.

"Yes, you see, I decided instead of writing about love, I shall live it," she said.

"Well, if you are sure. You had a promising career as an author but I'm sure you'll go to great places in the future," said the publisher.

"Thank you," said Emily standing up and shaking his hand as he stood as well.

"If you don't mind me asking? Which one of your heroes did you end up falling for, was it the one with Emily?" asked the publisher only knowing her as Emma.

"Yes, it was Robin. Have a good day," she said and left the office. Robin stood once she came out and offered her his arm which she happily took.

"Back to Moonacre?" he asked as they walked out onto the street.

"Yes, it is time we went back home."

The end.

._

**A/n:** 15 pages on word epilogue for you. This is the end and I hope you all enjoyed this story and it's ending. I know there was a long wait for this ending as I got super busy lately but I was determined to finish this as soon as I could.

Thank you reading this and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


End file.
